Preconcepciones sobre un lúnatico
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Un viaje juntos por órdenes del Hokage. Hinata teme de la mentalidad criminal de Sasuke. Sasuke cree que no podrá contenerse mucho tiempo más. SasuHina. Lemon. Universo The Last. One Shot (en dos partes).
1. Chapter 1

**_*Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía._**

*Este shot estará dividido en dos partes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _PRE-CONCEPCIONES_** _ **SOBRE UN LUNÁTICO.**_

 _Ya no tengo miedo._ _De pie en el ojo de la tormenta._ _Enfermo y dulce amor._ _Ya no tengo miedo._

 _Y tócame como nunca._ _Y tómame como nunca._

 _Por que ya no tengo miedo, nunca más._ _Ya no me avergüenzo nunca más._ _Deseo algo tan impuro._ _El diablo debajo de tu sonrisa._ _El cielo me va a odiar._ _Y tócame como nunca._ _Y tómame como nunca._

 _Por que ya no tengo miedo,_ _ya no tendré miedo nunca más._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Queremos ver como escupe fuego, Sasuke-Sensei!— se exaltó uno de los niños y observaste al Uchiha con ojos divertidos. Los aprendices de la aldea de **Takigakure** le habían tomado demasiada confianza y te entretenía saber que él nunca perdería la poca paciencia que, se rumoreaba, lo caracterizaba. Allí, sentado sobre una roca a plena luz del día, alzó una ceja como única respuesta.

—Niños... yo no creo que...— intentaste advertir sin éxito.

—¿De verdad puede hacer eso?— te interrumpió otro chiquillo ya caminando hasta Sasuke e instalándose junto a él para estudiarlo de una forma analítica. El Uchiha se limitó a observarlo con gesto aburrido.

Tú ya yo no podías contener la carcajada y él lo notó, te enterró los ojos y agachaste la cabeza como un niño más.

Si, Sasuke podía ser más que intimidante. En una fugaz mirada se cargaba toda su historia de odio y rebeldía. Sus ojos a veces te generan una especie de dolor interior, como también trasmiten paz y en otras oportunidades se vuelven un códice indescifrable.

Por eso te causo mucha gracia la postura desafiante de aquel pequeño muchachito junto a él.

—¡Por favor, Sensei!—insistió decidido a lograr su cometido de experimentar el tan comentado poder Uchiha en persona, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos, una especie de Naruto reencarnado habitaba en su forma de encapricharse.

Pronto todos los niños y niñas lo rodeaban en saltos entusiastas y tiraban de sus vestiduras. Sasuke, a su forma, se había hecho querer. Volviste a apretar los labios para contener una sonrisa, él volvió a mirarte y suspiró —Estoy perdiendo facultades.

Esta vez le dedicaste una sonrisa totalmente abierta. Te alegraba que las paredes de aquel resentimiento pasado finalmente se hayan derrumbado. En honor a la verdad ya ni esperabas una reacción extraña de él.

Hacía casi siete meses que convivían allí en el País de la Cascada. Debiste ir como sensei de un grupo de ninjas para poder conseguir tu titulo Jounin, te había agradado la propuesta y creíste que era optimo pasar un tiempo lejos de Konohagakure y de sus horrorosos recuerdos bélicos, también de tu Clan. Si bien las cosas habían cambiado después de la dolorosa perdida de Neji, los Hyuga solían ser asfixiantes cuando se lo proponían. Tu padre intentaba soliviantar tu vida de ninja común en una familia de élite pero el consejo se estaba poniendo pretencioso contigo.

Sobre los últimos días allí, decidiste que era bueno volver para asistir al nombramiento de Hanabi como la nueva líder, este sería en tres meses e ibas a ayudar con los preparativos. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con el regreso, él estaba reinstalando la Policia Militar de Konoha como idea inicial de Naruto y ya no podía atrasar más el nuevo emprendimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Es una técnica especial de los Uchiha! ¡No puede irse y no hacerla!— se alarmó una niña con largos cabellos rubios que utilizaba su banda ninja en el cuello, como lo hacías tú a su edad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volviendo a tus cavilaciones, recordaste en el momento en que el nuevo Hokague, Kakashi, te había comunicado que no irías sola. Tu compañero sería Uchiha Sasuke.

Nadie más y nadie menos.

Te habías quedo pasmada, horrorizada frente al ninja copia, mientras tenias conocimiento de que él estaba regresando de uno de sus largos viajes de exploración y una de las condiciones para que pueda crear su institución era que también consiga el titulo de Jounin. Imaginaste que la idea en realidad radicaba en cometer actos voluntariosos para tener un certificado de buena fe, que olvide un pasado criminal. ¿Había otra forma de que quién violo todas las leyes posibles en esta vida e intento destruir la aldea, sea jefe de seguridad de la misma?.

De igual manera, hacía mucho que él se había instalado en Konoha y se mostraba muy diligente con los asuntos que involucraban la protección de la misma. Estaba tranquilo... estaba sanando y consiguiendo un poco de paz.

Eso era evidente.

O de eso querías convencerte, pues la idea te desagradaba.

La nación donde de localizaba **Takigakure** era una aliada indiscutible de Konoha. Dicha aldea había quedado arruinada después de la guerra y eso era decir poco. Su población se redujo, su comercio con otras naciones había quedado completamente nulo, así como los caminos destruidos, las redes de agua para consumo e instituciones públicas. Pero no su espíritu. Parecían haber resurgido con más fuerza de su desgracia y la primer medida que tomaron sus autoridades fue la de volver a reconstruir la Academia Ninja. De ahí a que muchas otras aldeas donasen sus mejores ninjas como senseis: instructores por periodos que podían abarcar desde los seis meses hasta los cinco años. Motivo claro por el que una Hyuga y un Uchiha eran celebridades en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Los aldeanos estaban impresionados de que ustedes llegaran a su tierra, así mismo ustedes no pudieron dejar de maravillarse con la fuerza de voluntad de todas esas personas. Ver los vestigios de lo que fue una importante población, conocer las historias de perdidas y sufrimiento hicieron que todos tus problemas anteriores se borren de un plumazo.

—Ellos lo han perdido todo. Todo lo que conocían desapareció— había comentado tu compañero más para si mismo que para ti.

Pensaste en Sasuke y en la masacre del clan Uchiha, ante sus ojos inocentes de pequeño niño y un hermano mayor presionado por las autoridades. Te dolió el estómago, le hubieres abrazado.

Aquello lo dijo en una oportunidad en la que ambos coincidieron en el balcón del apartamento que compartían. Les habían anunciado esa tarde que la electricidad volvería a fluir a las nueve de la noche y que todos los ciudadanos desde sus locaciones lo presenciarían expectantes al encenderse las luminarias publicas. Jamás creíste que él también estaría aguardando el acontecimiento cuando dieron las nueve y te lo encontraste allí afuera.

Y las luces se encendieron iluminándolo todo. El pueblo entero resonó en aplausos, festejos y algunos llantos emotivos.

—Todo brilla— te maravillaste y él asintió despuntando una leve sonrisa, mientras sostenía una taza de té, recargado sobre el barandal.

Lo supiste.

Todo brilló.

La oscuridad desaparecía...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Wou! ¡Escupir fuego como un dragón!— reflexionó otro niño.

—Por favor... por favor... — intentaste apaciguar el creciente caos de fanatismo que amenazaba con desatarse cuando lo viste caminar al frente y lo observaste sin perder movimiento.

—Les hablaré del Katon. Solo eviten volver a compararme con un dragón, eso es raro.

Todo el grupo soltó una carcajada ante el casi inexistente sentido del humor del chico cuyo principal rasgo era la seriedad. También reíste y te ubicaste entre los alumnos como si fueses una niña más, escuchaste con atención.

Para ser sincera, también te emocionaba la idea de verlo desplegar su maestría, tal como lo apreciaste en la guerra con pánico y asombro. Pero no, eso sería muy peligroso. Ellos deberían conformarse con una explicación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No te encontrabas para nada cómoda con la idea de compartir un largo viaje con él. Casi no lo conocías y por supuesto sabías lo que el resto: se había tratado de un ninja inmensamente peligroso en su momento, una persona enajenada por el odio que no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de asesinar para lograr sus metas. Lo despreciaste cuando viste a tanta gente sufrir por él ... Naruto, Sakura, Ino...

Te encontrabas tan nerviosa cuando divisaste su figura aguardando por ti en la entrada de Konoha esa madrugada, casi te costaba avanzar hacía él, pero finalmente lo lograste y le sonreíste torpemente. Se limitó a un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludarte y comenzó a caminar.

No habían cruzado muchas palabras en el camino de ida más que algunas cuestiones o toma de decisiones técnicas para llegar sanos y salvos a destino. Comentarios del clima o la comida de Takigakure también fueron los temas mejor tratados, él ya la había visitado anteriormente para colaborar con la reconstrucción. Recuerdas que una de las primeras observaciones que hiciste fueron que finalmente había decidido implantarse el brazo tal como lo hizo Naruto, luego supiste que lo hizo para no causar impresión a los pequeños alumnos.

—Sé que aun no recuperan la corriente eléctrica— informaste en algún momento.

—Gaara se esta encargando de la construcción de un sistema eólico que traslade la energía desde Suna hasta allí— explicó sin observarte.—Participé en la creación de los planos, ya conozco Takigakure.

Gaara... lo recordaste como aquel chico tan temido en los exámenes Chunin y a quien viste asesinar en vivo. Observaste a tu compañero con discreción, sin que lo sepa. ¿Después de todo la redención si existía para personas como ellos?

Sasuke era tan indescifrable que no sabias si tu presencia le agradaba o le fastidiaba. Cuando supiste que compartirías la habitación con él, situación que jamás esperaste, casi mueres de vergüenza. También fue inexpresiva su respuesta a aquella incomoda noticia. Su habitación era pequeña, muy pequeña, contaba con un baño, una reducida cocina y dos camas individuales separadas por una mesa de luz, limite infranqueable pero de muy corta distancia entre ambos. Los aldeanos se ahogaron en disculpas por no darles el espacio que le correspondía a una "Hyuga" y un "Uchiha", pero en la situación en la que se veían, no tenían mas alojamiento para ellos que ese.

—Trátenos como uno más de ustedes, por favor. Eso es lo que somos— expresaste con esa humildad que te caracteriza y luego pensaste que habías hablado por los dos y eso no estaba bien, podría enojarlo. Observaste con preocupación a Sasuke, el simplemente desempacaba.

El hombre volvió a agradecerles varias veces y se retiró.

 _"Ellos han perdido todo para ayudarnos en la guerra y nos agradecen a nosotros por una corta estadía de colaboración"_ pensaste y sentiste vergüenza de ti misma haber ido hasta allí por el titulo Jounin y no por solidaridad.

La primera noche fue tan difícil para ti que no pudiste más que compararla con la primer noche que pasaste en el bosque de la muerte. Casi no pegaste un ojo escuchando la placida respiración que connotaba que Sasuke dormía demasiado tranquilo y seguro. Si para ese entonces te ponía nerviosa la cercanía de un hombre que no sea Kiba o Shino, él tener a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia junto a ti en la oscuridad infinita de una Takigakure sin electricidad, te ofuscaba. Y no sólo eso, él también había sido uno de los criminales más buscados. En alguna otra noche recordabas episodios como su "interrupción en la cumbre de los Kages" o su desastrosa condición luego de su último enfrentamiento con Naruto e ideas extrañas cruzaban tu cabeza _"quizá se despierte una noche cualquiera y con ese ojo violáceo nos mate a todos_ " pensabas y te acurrucabas entre las cobijas apretando los parpados hasta que finalmente te dormías.

Jamás habías visto el celebre "ojo violáceo", así era como le llamabas para tus adentros. Él ocultaba el Rinnegan bajo su cabello oscuro como si de un arma mortal secreta a punto de descubrir se tratase. Luego supusiste que quizás resquemores que venían del pasado lo obligaban a dejar ese enorme poder ocular en el anonimato.

Era totalmente distinto a él Sasuke de hacía años atrás. Nunca creíste que él o Naruto se volverían tan altos e imponentes físicamente, sus cuerpos eran delgados aunque fuertes y musculosos. Él podría tomar tu cuello con esa mano suya y quebrarlo como si fuera una tierna rama de cerezo...

Con el correr de los meses tus miedos prejuiciosos casi desaparecían.

Lo interesante en Uchiha Sasuke es que en realidad no es una persona fastidiosa que busca insultar o confrontar en cualquier oportunidad como pensabas o como los demás suelen caracterizarlo, más bien es alguien relajado. No es violento para nada. Muy serio pero pacifico la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi no habla y si lo hace dirá palabras funcionales. Sus silencios prolongados en un inicio llegaban a resultarte incómodos pero con el tiempo comenzaste a disfrutarlos y hasta practicarlos tu misma, aunque gracias a tu timidez no tuviste dificultad en no interrumpir su meditación... o eso creías que hacía... estabas segura que tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

¿Quién no?.

Es mucho menos soberbio de que lo aparenta, aunque tiene de que jactarse ya que es muy fuerte... casi como nadie que hayas conocido además de Naruto u otros personajes destacables en la guerra. Nunca hace alarde de su potencial, hasta intenta ocultarlo en cierta forma, jamás busca impresionar a nadie. Inteligente tal como lo era tu primo Neji o Shikamaru Nara. Respetuoso: siempre esperaba que estés ya en tu cama y tapada para ingresar o salir del baño, jamás invadía tus espacios personales o se entrometía en tus asuntos, como nunca comentaba sobre los suyos. Solía desaparecer por momentos prolongados, eso no quitaba que se la pasen juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Excelente compañero: no olvidaba comprar comida para dos cuando le correspondía, llenar los tanques de agua cuando se acababa esta o conseguir velas mientras la carencias de servicios públicos se hacían presentes. No le gustaba que le agradezcan así como agradecer. Solía preparar el té que bebían ambos en silencio por la mañana y jamás se había quejado de tu compañía, al menos frente a ti. Tampoco te metió en un ninjutsu macabro y tortuoso, como pensaste que haría, cuando olvidaste comprar fósforos y pasaron una noche en penumbras porque hubiera sido exagerado que él utilizara su Katon o su Amaterasu solo para encender un par de velas.

En fin, todas las acciones que él hacía en el pequeño departamento eran para facilitar la convivencia.

Cuando la relación avanzó del compañerismo a un ápice de amistad, supiste que solía tener un humor bastante ácido e incluso oscuro, también tenía un lado sarcástico muy presente que aprendiste a manejar; y con el tiempo esas ironías recurrentes te arrancaban algunas risotadas. Le viste sonreír solo un par de veces: una fue una pequeña elevación de sus comisuras el día que las luces se encendieron, la otra fue más abierta donde sus dientes blancos y perfectos relucieron. Fue una visión que te dejó aturdida y por eso mismo hay algo en lo que tuviste que dar el brazo a torcer y darle la razón, una que siempre negaste, a las kunoichis de Konoha:

Sasuke era indudablemente apuesto.

Hermoso hasta de una forma difícil de asimilar. No era del tipo de belleza que conocías en Naruto, con ese rostro aniñado de enorme ojos azules y una piel bronceada que los hacía resplandecer junto a su cabellos dorados, esa belleza que en la actualidad hacía que todas las ninjas muriesen por él.

Las facciones de Sasuke eran más bien exóticas, sus ojos se encontraban rasgados, la pupila no difería del iris negro, eso lo hacía poseedor de una mirada profunda que solía volverse perturbadora si soportabas sostenerla más de medio minuto. En su rostro serio y de piel pálida llegabas por su nariz recta hasta los labios, donde el inferior era más grueso, estos tenían un inedito color rojizo. Su cabello se encontraba siempre revuelto aunque lejos de ser desprolijo. Muchas noches de insomnio te descubriste a ti misma observándolo dormir con el cabello arrebatado y los labios entreabiertos, las espesas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos, su brazo musculoso y largo abrazando la almohada. Lo notabas tan pacifico bajo la tenue luz lugar e imaginabas todas las batallas imposibles que había librado en su vida, todo el sufrimiento que atravesó ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que podía dormir con esa calma? estabas segura de que no mucho.

Tal vez en ese desvelo entendiste un poco sus formas de actuar en el pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te sonrojaste. A veces su majestuosa belleza y su inexplicable aliento fresco a toda hora te apabullaban, o tal vez no era su aliento sino su cercanía la que te hacia tartamudear más que cuando pensabas que compartías habitación con un asesino en serie.

—El Katon no Jutsu consiste en almacenar la mayor cantidad de chacra que puedas dentro del cuerpo para convertirla en fuego— explicó con seriedad —.Depende de la cantidad, mayor tamaño ocupará la bola o no. Aunque solo se puede lograr gracias al poder ocular del Sharingan. Así como el Byakugan puede leer con facilidad los canales y puntos de confluencia del chacra. Explícales, Hinata.

—¿Yo-yo?... ¡Si!— que te llame por tu nombre de pila últimamente solía afectarte. En un comienzo se dirigía a ti sin ninguna mención o simplemente "Hyuga".— Son propiedades únicas de cada poder ocular— confirmaste simulando compostura y con tu indice al frente.

—¡Genial! ¡Tenemos senseis con ojos increíbles!— se emocionaron algunos niños.—¿Puedes enseñárnosla?.

—Ni hablar— se negó con media sonrisa ladina —.Es una técnica demasiado destructiva.

 _"Que suerte que no conocen el Amaterasu"_ pensaste y sufriste un escalofrío al recordarlo usando esa técnica brutal en el pasado, con un ojo que lloraba sangre y las llamas oscuras que surgían en cualquier punto que el mirase y consumían todo a su paso.

¿Realmente era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha?.

—¿Y si intenta uno a corta distancia?— propuso otra muchachita sonrojada—. Solo queremos verlo haciéndolo. ¡Hinata-Sensei! ¡dígale que lo haga! ¡A usted parece hacerle más caso!.

—Niños, el katoon es peligroso de verdad—intentaste hacerlos entrar en razón en vano. Tus oídos habían quedado prendidos en esa última afirmación.

Sasuke caminó de repente y todos permanecieron estáticos y expectantes. Él observó en algunas direcciones hasta que localizó un pasadizo de arboles que conducían hacía un valle desierto.

—Hinata—te volvió a llamar y fuiste impulsada hacía su posición. La forma en que tu nombre sonaba en su voz ronca te volvía inquieta y aun más desconcertada te sentiste cuando él, a tu lado, se inclinó un poco para ponerse a tu altura, eres muchísimo menos alta por supuesto, con el propósito de tener el mismo angulo de visión que la tuya, con ese delicioso aliento emblemático lo sentiste indicarte—. Utiliza el Byakugan para asegurarnos de que no haya nadie del otro lado.

—¿Hará el Katon?— te sorprendiste.—¿Realmente necesita mi Byakugan?

Él siguió en esa posición tan cercana —Claro que no. Pero ellos podrán verte usarlo y además el trabajo en equipo es una enseñanza importante que deberíamos dejarles antes de irnos.

Te causo gracia la ironía, él había sido una persona solitaria e individualista durante toda su vida. Con todo y los nervios, deseabas que se aparte de tu lado mientras chequeabas la zona donde él lanzaría la gran bola ígnea —Nada de nada.

Pero todo fue aun más embarazoso cuando él te tomó desde detrás de la nuca con una de sus cálidas manos y te giró el rostro en otra dirección, los dedos largos te quemaron sobre el espacio entre tu cuello y tu oído —Olvidaste de revisar hacía el norte.

—Nada— afirmaste menos segura que antes y cuando él te soltó te fuiste como un demonio.

No abandonaste el Byakugan y te pusiste delante de todos los niños de forma protectora. De espaldas a Sasuke, lo viste pararse firme y comenzar a recargar su pecho como si fuera a inhalar todo el oxígeno del planeta. La tensión mezclada con emoción crecía entre los aprendices, todo ese manejo experto de chacra hizo que se te ericen los vellos del cuerpo.

Los sellos los hizo tan rápido que siquiera con tu Byakugan los adivinaste. Entendiste que el propósito era que nadie se los aprenda, por precaución. El fuego comenzó a salir de los labios del Uchiha acompañados de un sonido potente que te recordaba a los mecheros gigantes de los globos aerostáticos que Ko te había llevado a presenciar de niña en uno de los festivales de verano.

Justo en ese instante de fascinación, tu Byakugan percibió una pequeña figura moverse entre la frondosidad y ajustaste tus ojos para darte cuenta de que Takeshi, uno de los alumnos más revoltosos, estaba por ocupar el camino que el Katon arrasaría. Un frío espeluznante recorrió tu columna y calculaste que no había forma de dar marcha atrás al Jutsu.

Corriste a toda velocidad hasta superar la bola de fuego que avanzaba implacable y usaste tus tigramas para retenerla.

Las leguas de fuego te abrazaron y el ardor te carcomió, creíste, que hasta los huesos.

Lo demás no lo recuerdas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentiste el calor de llamas lacerar tu piel cuando abriste los ojos. Todo simplemente te pareció un mal sueño. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke observándote casi sin pestañear fue lo primero que enfocaste entre un fondo borroso, sus cejas parecían un tanto fruncidas.

¿Habías muerto? ¿Estabas en el infierno por ir hasta aquel pueblo por tu título?

¿Sasuke era el demonio?.

—Innovadora forma de querer suicidarte— habló finalmente con su sarcasmo característico y pestañeaste un par de veces hasta que comprendiste que habías estado inconsciente.

—¿Cu... cuanto...?

—Tres días con sus noches.

—¡Cielo santo!— te sentaste como si algo te quemara y precisamente algunas partes de tu cuerpo ardían y otras se encontraban terriblemente sensibles. Rápidamente recordaste momentos del incidente que había dejado postrada allí—¿Takeshi? ¿Cómo esta él?.

—Un poco chamuscado— confirmó con tranquilidad—. Y aquí— agregó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que seguiste hasta descubrir al pequeño, junto al Uchiha, con ambas manos en el regazo y un rostro arrepentido que solo tenía ojos para ver el suelo.

El silencio se hizo tenso hasta que él comenzó a vociferar —¡Por favor ya no me rete Hinata-hime! ¡Sasuke-sensei me ha obligado a acompañarlo a una misión muy difícil para conseguir una pomada para que su piel se recupere!— casi vomitó toda la información mientras Sasuke depositaba con su brazo reconstruido un pequeño frasco azul en la mesa de noche—.Nos enfrentamos a enormes villanos... y... y luego...

—Ya no estés preocupado Takeshi— lo intentaste tranquilizar, él estaba al borde de las lagrimas—.Solo debes ser mas maduro e inteligente. Sasuke es una persona increíblemente fuerte, su pequeño Katon nos pudo haber costado la vida a ambos. Has sido muy valiente en ir a aquella misión—miraste fugazmente a Sasuke—.Ve a descansar.

—¡Le agradezco tanto Hinata-Hime!— te hizo varias reverencias eufóricas y desapareció por la ventana en lugar de utilizar la puerta.

—¿Hime?— volviste a tu compañero—.¿Por... por qué me llama así?.

Él Uchiha estiró sus músculos, comenzó a desperezarse y te respondió entre un bostezo—Le dije que por su culpa casi muere la princesa heredera del Byakugan absoluto— frunciste el rostro—. Y qué si algo te pasaba los emperadores de la luna, el astro que rige tu poder ocular, vendrían a tomar sus ojos para saldar la deuda.

Lo observaste boquiabierta mientras caminaba y se sentaba a los pies de tu cama —Tiene un enorme sentido de la creatividad.

—Lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a actuar como un idiota— afirmó y luego volteó hacía ti. Sentados frente a frente su mirada pareció cambiar—.¿Pero que decirte a ti, Hinata? ¿Hay algo que deba inventar para que comprendas la jodida estupidez que hiciste?.

Era la primera vez que lo oías regañarte e insultar, además el tono de reproche en su voz era intenso y demandante —No había opción...

—Si la había. Nadie mejor que yo mismo para controlar mi propio ataque ¿no lo crees?— te cortó con ironía mientras lo veías reposar la frente sobre un brazo totalmente en carne viva, el único brazo que tenía a decir verdad.

—¡Tu brazo!— te horrorizaste y la culpa te invadió el cuerpo con ganas—.Ahora entiendo... se quemó porque se demoró en quitarnos a los dos de las llamas... Hubiera sido más rápido si Takeshi estaba solo...— te sentiste tan mal que te hubiera gustado quedar inconsciente otra vez.

Sasuke estudió su miembro desentendido de lo que decías— ¿Mi brazo? ¿qué importa mi brazo? ¡Puras mierdas! ¡Hinata, te hubiera matado!—.se exasperó, gritó y tu retrocediste hasta chocar tu espalda contra la pared. Él intentó recuperar la compostura—Te puede parecer ridículo que yo me preocupe por una muerte, después de todo, todos bien saben que soy un asesino despiadado.

Pudo leer el temor en tus ojos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

—Yo... no creo que lo seas...— confesaste con timidez pero seguridad de querer aclarar su error.

Volteó hacía ti y estudió tu pose cabizbaja por unos segundos —Pero lo pensabas.

Al obtener como afirmación tu silencio, sonrió con sarcasmo y se encerró en el baño.

Lo oíste abrir la ducha. Recostaste la cabeza hacía atrás y suspiraste. No sabías mentir si aunque esa mentira tenía el propósito de hacer sentir mejor a alguien que apreciabas. Comenzaste a analizar tu estupidez inmensa, en la forma en que él te había gritado y en cómo lo habías ofendido sin realmente querer hacerlo. Sasuke volvió a salir y te sobresaltaste en tu cama.

—Debes darte una ducha con agua fría— indicó ordenando algunas cosas sobre su cama, sin mirarte, con la mandíbula un tanto tensa y las fosas nasales que se le dilataban en cada respiración—.Luego utiliza la pomada en los lugares que aun sientas molestia. Mi escudo de chacra hizo que las quemaduras sean leves, pero hay lugares donde el fuego agredió más que en otras—tu boca se entreabrió, un escudo de su propio chacra te había salvado la vida, era un ninja sorprendente—. No fuimos al hospital porque aun no esta habilitado para internaciones así que tienes mucha suerte de que no haya sido nada grave. Los médicos me dieron esas indicaciones para que evites cualquier infección.

Más que suerte, pensaste que tuviste la inmensa y dichosa mano protectora de guerrero más increíble que pudiste conocer.

—¿A donde irás?— preguntaste sin ser consciente de la desesperación que no escondías e hizo que te entrometas en sus planes por primera vez.

Sasuke no respondió, quizá siquiera te escuchó. Simplemente desapareció por la puerta que quedaste observado por largo tiempo hasta que el ardor en tu piel te pedía a gritos un baño de agua fría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo se te tensó y algunas de las heridas te dolieron al contacto con el chorro, luego de un tiempo te acostumbraste y bajo el agua tu mente comenzó a divagar en todo lo acontecido.

Su brazo estaba completamente en carne viva. Había arriesgado su propio pellejo por salvarte y realmente eso no le importo, le ofuscó que tu hayas podido morir. Cuando alguna vez llegaste a pensar que a Uchiha la vida del resto nada le importaba, que era un lunático egoísta despreocupado por el dolor que causaba a su alrededor, él había arriesgado su único brazo y quizá su vida por ti y Takeshi; y no sólo eso, había recurrido a los médicos del lugar al verte inconsciente y se había informado de todas las precauciones que debía tomar para que te recompongas.

Te miraste al espejo luego de envolverte cuidadosamente con la toalla, tomaste uno de tus mechones de cabello y lo examinaste. Ni siquiera eso permitió que se te arruinara.

Terminaste de higienizarte y te colocaste ropa interior, localizaste la pomada que él había dejado en la mesa de noche. Takeshi había mencionado una misión compleja que había hecho junto a su sensei para conseguirla y no te extrañaba que Sasuke como castigo a la insensatez del niño lo hubiese obligado a acompañarlo. Si había algo que él detestaba y bien te lo hizo saber, era el actuar sin pensar las consecuencias.

Mientras abriste la pomada pensaste en que la mayoría de los actos terribles que cometió, los hizo por no meditar lo suficiente sobre sus pasos a seguir. Fue muy impulsivo en el pasado, se dejó dominar por sus pasiones y eso es lo que no pretende que le ocurra al resto.

Él realmente había aprendido la lección.

Por más que lo intentabas, tus manos no llegaban a las zonas enrojecidas, más intentabas hacer esas extrañas posiciones tu piel se estiraba y quemaba de dolor. Frustrada dejaste la pomada a un lado y te recostaste boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama, el velador como una luz tenue y tu largo cabello yaciendo sobre tu espalda es cómo te descubrió Sasuke al abrir la puerta.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No abras!— le gritaste sin tratarlo con ese respeto con el que te dirigías siempre y te intentaste cubrir llevándote todo el cobertor con una histeria creciente.

—Pensé que dormirías—explicó volviendo por donde había llegado, dándote tiempo a que estés visible.

Te sentías una idiota, todas las situaciones que no habían ocurrido a lo largo de la estadía sucedían y juntas.

—No... luego de dormir tres días...—comentaste, dándole la pauta de que finalmente podía ingresar.

—Con sus noches— respondió en torno burlón y a pesar de la pena que estabas sintiendo te alegraste de que ya no este ofendido. Depositó una bolsa con alimentos sobre su cama.

—Con... sus noches— reafirmaste con media sonrisa tímida.

Al cabo de ordenar las compras, descubrió la pomada abandonada, la tomó y te miró con reproche—¿Por qué no la utilizaste?.

—Yo... yo no puedo colocármela sola...—intentaste explicar con timidez—.Pensé en ir hasta el hospital cuando regresases..

—Lo haré yo.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que cuando comprendiste lo que planeaba hacer, tus ojos se volvieron del mismo tamaño que los Rasengan que aprendía a hacer el pequeño hijo de Naruto y Sakura—¡No es necesario!.

—Si lo es—te aseguró mientras lo veías quitarse la camisa, quedar únicamente con una musculosa negra y destapaba el frasco—.Debes recuperarte porque tengo que llegar a tiempo para evaluar a los futuros integrantes del cuerpo de policía. Si enfermas otra vez deberás permanecer en reposo y Naruto no nos esperará. Eso solo puede terminar en un desastre.

—Es que...—intentaste excusarte horrorizada cuando se acomodó junto a ti. ¿Él había dado a entender de que si tu situación se complicaba se quedaría aguardando por ti, sin importar la presión que tenía por volver a Konoha?.

—¿Es qué, qué?.

—Tendré que desvestirme y... yo nunca...

—Ya te he visto en ropa interior— recordó como si nada y mientras se untaba la pomada en sus manos hizo un gesto con la cabeza que seguiste boquiabierta para descubrir en un rincón parte de tu uniforme de entrenamiento totalmente quemado y con enormes agujeros negros.

—Oh por dios— apenas murmuraste con un sonrojo implacable.

—Te envolví con mi capa, nadie más te vio— aclaró cómo si eso te dejara más tranquila—. Entonces... ¿Tienes una mejor idea?—inquirió con la voz que sospechaste que se le había puesto más ronca que antes.

—El hospital...—intentaste jugar tu última y pobre carta.

—Ya olvida el hospital. No molestes a esta pobre gente por tu insensatez— retrucó alzando una ceja, como si el hecho de explicarle que debía pasarte pomada en la mitad de la espalda, en la nunca y entre las piernas fuera algo que te ocurría todos los días.

Tragaste saliva varias veces y al cabo de un silencio pretencioso no soportaste la presión y quitaste el cobertor con temblequeos. En ropa interior y sin verlo a los ojos giraste, sintiéndote expuesta y vulnerable —Adelante...

Lo escuchaste acercarse. Tu piel se erizaba y dolía, tu mandíbula no dejaba de moverse por sus propios medios.

—Las partes enrojecidas... no las veo—lo oíste detrás de tu cuello y cerraste los ojos con fuerza. Te ofuscaba cuando hablaba lento y sobre todo su respiración acariciar tu nuca.

—En mi costado derecho, si muevo los brazos me tira la piel de la baja espalda y también si intentó colocarla en... entre... en...—no pudiste continuar, era como si las palabras evitaban abandonar tu garganta.

—Hinata, no seas infantil— te presionó.

—En la cara inferior de mis piernas— confesaste antes de morderte el labio con pánico y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, jamás viste la divertida sonrisa que el expresaba.

Estabas tan nerviosa en ese momento y resultó paradójico que cuando sentiste los dedos de Sasuke envueltos en la pomada acariciar tu baja espalda, toda la pena se transformó en un fuego extraño que pareció mas peligroso que el del Katon.

Ansiosa, te sentiste ansiosa e inquieta.

—Perdón... esta... fría— intentaste explicar el sobresalto que su contacto te provocó.

El siguió desparramando la pomada con seguridad y toda la palma de su enorme mano envolvió tu cintura, los dedos de tus pies se retorcían sin tu consentimiento cada vez que llegaba casi hasta tu ombligo cuando sobrepasaba los limites de tu espalda. Imaginaste su rostro concentrado y su labio inferior. Sus ojos negros sobre ti.

—Sal... salvaste hasta mi cabello—hablaste para amenizar las extrañas sensaciones que estabas experimentando y porque necesitabas oírlo hablar. Era la primera vez que su silencio se volvía insoportable.

—Eso parece— se limitó a responder mientras abandonaba tu cuerpo para tomar mas ungüento. Cuando se dirigió hacia tu costado cerraste ojos y frunciste las cejas, pasaba tan cerca de uno de tus senos sin tocarlo, que hacía que tu respiración aumente y se vuelva profunda. Era tan suave y diligente que parecía un mal chiste saber que alguna vez fue un sanguinario asesino, que esas mismas manos que habían hecho tanto daño ahora sanaban.

Aunque tomabas aire ella parecía no querer fluir por tus pulmones. Había partes de tu cuerpo que dolían y latían... partes que te daban vergüenza reconocer.

—Si... si hubiera... utilizado bien mi Byakugan... nada de esto estaría pasando— volviste a hablar.

—Yo tampoco vi a Takeshi— confesó—.Tienes que voltear hacía mi y recostarte—lo miraste aterrada—.Tengo que aliviar las heridas de tu piernas.

 _"Aliviar"._ Asentiste y obedeciste pensando que podías morir de puror en ese mismo instante. En aquella posición, acostada boca arriba, totalmente rigida, te sentiste tan expuesta y entregada a él... y sin embargo una sensación de confianza te invadió.

Confiabas en sus manos.

—Mientes... —respondiste mirando el techo, sumamente sonrojada y apretando los labios, donde pronto el rostro de Sasuke apareció para mirarte fijo mientras volvía a hablar con una leve sonrisa maliciosa marcada. Estaba sudado gracias al calor que especialmente hacía esa noche, su flequillo se había quedado pegado a su frente y así fue como pudiste apreciar el Rinnegan en su mayor esplendor, era hipnotizante.

—Lo detecte un segundo antes— recordó mientras sentías como sus dedos se movían en círculos sobre tu piel resentida, tan cerca de tu intimidad que no dejaba de enviarte sensaciones eléctricas allí y a todo el cuerpo —Es un maldito experto en desaparecer. Será alguien importante.

Hablaba y no dejaba de mirarte mientras su mano recorría aquella zona tan penosa de tus piernas, su voz buscaba distraerte mas sus dedos trasmitiendo su calor corporal a través de aquella fría pomada amenazaban con volverte loca.

—Si... si... lo sé— asentiste como una autómata, mirándolo fijo, como si los ojos oscuros del Uchiha fueran la única tabla segura de madera que queda en medio de un naufragio tormentoso. Paradójico...

—Deja ya esos nervios innecesarios, eres una kunoichi. ¿Jamás Kiba atendió una herida tuya?— intercalaba miradas entre tu rostro y tus piernas, un brillo malicioso chispeó en él junto con esa pregunta—.Ya casi termino.

—Si... pero nunca...— confesaste una vez que el contacto acabó y sentiste un enorme vacio en el pecho.

—Pero nunca te han tocado como lo acabo de hacer— supuso y aquella sonrisa maliciosa que sospechaste se hizo evidente—.Ni lo harán, de eso estoy seguro.

Volviste hacía él cuando lo escuchaste. Te miró con burla.—Era un chiste—aclaró y tu le sonreiste con desconfianza mientras volvías a taparte. ¿Así que pensabas que te habías acostumbrado a su humor oscuro?.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Nada de lo que haga sería suficiente—te sentaste, aferrando el cobertor a tu pecho y él pareció mirar hacia la nada unos segundos, tú lo imitaste.

—Hinata...— volviste a él con atención—.Quiero que me disculpes.

Te desentendiste de su pedido— ¿Yo... disculparte a ti?.

—Realmente no interesa lo que piensas o pensaste de mi— explicó mientras giraba el frasco destapado con una mano—. Después de todo yo mismo me gané que la gente me deteste. Te maltraté sin necesidad. De todo el mundo, tu eres la que menos merece un insulto mio.

Al escuchar su franqueza el corazón se te disparó. Se estaba por poner de pie cuando te apresuraste y en un impulso lo tomaste del hombro, haciendo que él volviera un tanto sorprendido a su posición.

Ya no te importó tu semi desnudez o la vergüenza que habías experimentado momento atrás, porque ya no la tenias. Sólo querías que Uchiha Sasuke supiera que nada de lo que él creía era verdad.

—Estuve pensando mucho en ti— soltaste sin tartamudear ni vacilar, él alzo una ceja ante tus dichos—.Pensé en el día que me informaron que serías mi compañero y en lo mucho que me impactó. Estuve nerviosa durante todo el viaje de ida y permanecí desconfiada los primeros días juntos. Por la noche temía que despertaras y me atacaras con ese ojo violáceo que ocultas.

Las comisuras de Sasuke se elevaron por la gracia que le había causado tu último comentario, se acomodó el flequillo que lo cubría. No dijo nada y permaneció aguardando, incitándote a seguir.

—Y ahora todo es diferente— proseguiste y un sonrojo te frenó.

—No te detengas.

Asentiste frenética mientras jugueteabas con tus dedos —Te considero uno de los mejores compañeros que he tenido... por favor nunca se lo menciones a Kiba...— reíste apenas al escucharte, Sasuke negó entretenido—.Finalmente, ninguno de mis miedos resultaron reales. Eres alguien respetuoso, cordial... siempre me trataste con altura y... para nada eres la maldad encarnada en persona —él permanecía atento—. Y aprendí mucho contigo, ahora soy más fuerte y los niños... ellos te han tomado mucho cariño, te quieren tanto Sasuke... me lo han mencionado infinidad de veces y...

Dudaste en seguir.

—¿Y?—presionó él con un ápice de impaciencia.

—Y yo también he llegado a quererte— terminaste de decirlo justo un segundo antes de arrepentirte y pensar que toda esa conversación era una locura. Si quiera tu habías concluido en tus sentires acerca de él y ya lo estabas confesando.

Tu transparencia y honestidad era simplemente una buena virtud que detestabas.

Volviste a Sasuke esperando su reacción.

—Me pregunto—unos segundos de silencio te pusieron nerviosa—.¿Por que alguien como Naruto, Sakura o tu querrían a alguien como yo?— indagó sin mover un musculo facial, imperturbable como solía ser.

—No... no se a que te refieres— respondiste desentendida sin saber si él los estaba desmereciendo o se estaba desmereciendo a si mismo.

—Personas de buen corazón.

—Yo... desconozco su historia con Sakura y si Naruto removió cielo y tierra hasta usted, es porque consideraba que también es alguien de buen corazón—explicaste intentando no indagar en temas tan personales.

—Ella es mi amiga, una hermana. Jamás la pude ver como a una pareja. Jamás he creído que alguien puede tener algo que ver conmigo. —lo observaste en silencio.—Me refiero... a formar una familia. Ella daba todo por mi y me parecía ridículo, no es lo que necesito.

—Las personas no están juntas para servirse... ni desvivirse por el otro. Están juntas para acompañarse y hacer de esta vida... un poco más...

—Placentera.

—Más feliz...— diferiste.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo— coincidió con media sonrisa y se puso de pie.—No hay nadie para mi. Nadie que pueda transformar mi vida en felicidad—sentenció.

Te quedaste mirando el suelo, pensando en lo afortunada que eras: alguien tan cerrado como él te confiaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se desmerecía tanto? ¿por qué autocondenaba a una vida llena de soledad, de dolor?.

Lo supiste: era la culpa.

Y no pudiste suponer nada más porque sentiste cómo él te tomaba de ambos hombros y te despegaba del suelo como si fueras más liviana que el aire. Allí parada, sorprendida pero no asustada, le observaste mirarte fijos a los ojos, cuando te atrajo hacía él y su boca, la cual uso para besar la tuya en un beso firme y veloz.

El calor de sus labios aun quemaba sobre los tuyos cuando otra vez te sentiste acorralada por él y por su mirada dura de cejas fruncidas. Te tocaste el rostro con una mano temblorosa —Estoy jodido, Hinata. Pero al demonio con eso—lo escuchaste blasfemar entre los dientes apretados de una sonrisa oscura y otra vez volvió hacía ti con esa atracción magnética que no te dejó razonar más que seguir con ese deseo extraño que te invadía.

Te dejaste besar y finalmente besaste. Pudiste saborear ese aliento que tanto te afectaba y descubriste la textura del labio inferior de tu compañero, ese que siempre robaba tu atención. La lengua del Uchiha acariciando lentamente la tuya y su mano en tu baja espalda, era sin lugar a juicios, la sensación mas increíble que jamás pensaste que podías sentir.

Temblorosa, tu mano buscó acariciarle la mejilla. En una especie de trance repentino, mientras el beso se sucedía, tu solo supiste que necesitabas tocarlo para demostrarle que lo querías y que el hecho de que el fuera un mal hombre, peligroso, cínico y psicópata... eran puras mentiras. Querías que sepa que él si merecía ser querido. Que él merecía todo lo que la vida le arrebató.

Así que lo acariciaste y sentiste su piel que no era tan fría como aparentaba, él apretó los ojos y te tomó aun más fuerte, rodeándote con ambos brazos que parecían reducirte a la nada. Era cómo si el nuevo contacto establecido realmente trasmitiera las palabras que querías decirle.

El beso se volvió más violento antes de que ambos se separasen en un acuerdo mutuo para respirar y quedaron unidos frente a frente como prestandose a la reflexión. Tu mirabas tus rodillas temblorosas mientras bien sabias él te miraba a ti. Sus respiraciones agitadas coordinadas, un ligero sudor sobre sus pieles...

—¿Por qué... esta jodido? ¿qué fue lo que envió al demonio?— preguntaste con vos débil mientras los espasmos en tu cuerpo intentaban buscar la normalidad.

—Todo lo que dije anteriormente— respondió determinante—.Sé que fui cruel hoy. No podía tolerar una idea que me atormenta. Esa que me grita que eres esa persona que pensaba que no existía.

Te tomó con ambas manos del rostro obligándote a que lo mires. No podías digerir toda esa sinceridad y esa ola de emociones que amenaza con ahogarte, aun así le acariciaste una de sus manos hasta rozar su brazo herido—.También pensaba que no existía nadie para mi— confesaste casi sin dejar espacio entre una palabra y otra—. ¿Pero crees que tú puedes ser...?

—Lo que quieras— afirmó elevando una de las cejas—.Todo lo que tu quieras que sea, lo seré— sentenció antes de volver a besarte.

Ese último beso fue cada vez más intenso, tanto que te fue recostando y Sasuke estaba casi sobre ti. Y lejos de sentir vergüenza o incomodidad tu cuerpo te pidió a gritos volver a sentir esas manos tocarte como hacía unos momentos atrás, cuando eran casi dos completos extraños que se ayudaban y se deseaban sin realmente querer aceptar la realidad.

Pero la realidad les había explotado en la narices como a ti el Katon, y ese fuego los estaba consumiendo. A ninguno de los dos les importó morir ahí mismo cuando Sasuke, que se había creído alguien incapaz de amar, te acariciaba los hombros, el cuello y las piernas y tu, que creías que él ser amado lejos tendría que ver con alguien como él, entrelazabas los dedos entre su cabello cómo si esa cercanía no bastara para aplacar el deseo que crecía en tu interior.

Ibas a dejar que esa decisiva sensación de entrega y tu inexperiencia te guiaran cuando un extraño ruido los obligó a separarse y a observar en dirección a uno de los rincones de la habitación. En sus predicciones más ridículas jamás se hubiesen anticipado que allí estaría el Hokage, es decir Kakashi, parado frente a ustedes. Tiraste una vez más del cobertor para tapar tu semidesnudez, completamente sonrojada y Sasuke, que a esa altura ya no poseía su musculosa negra pero si su pantalón que justo estaba desabrochando, se puso delante de ti en forma protectora.

La situación y el silencio, eran de lo más humillante.

—Bueno... la realidad es que envíe un ave por ustedes hace como—calculó con en su típico tono aburrido—. Tres horas. La idea era evitar este tipo de percances.

Sasuke miró hacía la ventana y localizó al ave que yacía apichonada del otro lado del cristal, siquiera él la había notado llegar. Sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro y contigo, quien no elevaba la vista ni lo haría hasta que el Hokage se retirase, indagó —Si usted esta aquí ocurrió algo importante.

—No del todo, Sasuke. Solo necesito que hablemos acerca de la policía. Necesitamos tu regreso mañana.

Él asintió y se puso de pie, procurando que estés cubierta mientras Kakashi salia por la puerta —Ah si. Nos vemos, Hinata— se despidió de ti como si nada y tu solo apretaste mas el cobertor.

Elevaste el rostro y lo viste caminar hacía la salida prendiéndose la camisa. Un segundo antes de atravesar la puerta para ir detrás del Hokage volteó e incrustó los ojos en ti.

—Creo que hay algo que me quieres preguntar— sugirió incisivo, parecía no dispuesto a moverse hasta que respondas, sin importar que la máxima autoridad que los regía aguardaba por él.

Te ofuscó su forma de leer tus sensaciones. _¿Qué será de nosotros mañana?_ quisiste pero solo cuestionaste lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza para excusarte. —¿Por ... por qué a los Hyuga nos rige la luna?.

Los ojos bicolor del muchacho recorrieron tu cuerpo en un momento de ausencia hasta que recordó la historia que le había inventado a Takeshi. Volvió a ti, con un gesto tan hermoso como perturbador—Siempre he sostenido una teoría idiota. Muy supersticiosa. Inusual en mi.

—¿Cuál es esa teoría?— proseguiste ahora intrigada.

—Qué el astro tiene un enorme poder sobre nosotros. Que nos posee y nos hace volver locos. Qué solo con verla sabremos que nos manipulara a su antojo—mientras analizabas sus palabras pusiste tu mejor cara de desentendimiento cuando él remató—.Algo así como lo que tu me generas.

Seguramente no supiste de su ladina sonrisa maldita al retirarse.

 _"No pretendo agotar el tema, ni tener la última palabra. Si crees que deberíamos dar una perspectiva más teórica del uso del chacra para empezar, por mi esta bien"_ había dicho una vez cuando empezaban a planear las clases ninja a los habitantes de Takigakure. Te causó gracia la paradoja, esa forma de dejarte alucinando con una sola frase antes de retirarse, dejar palabras que retumbarían por horas y meses en tu cabeza, no parecía propio de aquel "Sasuke tolerante que no le interesaba ganar un debate".

—Lu...lunático— murmuraste en una sonrisa antes de esperar y esperar su regreso para luego terminar dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pestañeaste dos veces seguidas al ver las cintas negras que colgaban frente a ti en el pequeño negocio de la aldea. Esa oscuridad te lo recordó y en realidad, todo últimamente lo traía al presente de Konoha. Creíste que colaborar con las actividades de la rama secundaría, que se encargaría de agasajar a Hanabi, te distraería de todo lo vivido hacía tres meses atrás.

Tres meses en los que no volviste a saber de Uchiha Sasuke, por supuesto.

Cuando volvieron aquella vez de Takigakure, todo volvió a los respetuosos modos de comportamiento que habían mantenido antes. Él volvió a esa distancia respetuosa que ahora detestabas y tu simplemente no te animaste a preguntar acerca de todo lo vomitado aquella noche. Parecía haber regresado diferente de la charla con Kakashi, cómo arrepentido de lo sucedido.

Él te extendió parte de tu equipaje que muy colaborativo cargó durante el traslado para que no afectase tus quemaduras y en un saludo a secas se separaron sobre la la Calle del Té para no volver a verse.

Lloraste esa noche porque extrañarías a los niños, por él... y juraste nunca más volver a derramar una lagrima.

Habías sufrido demasiado cuando te desencantaste de Naruto y todo ese tiempo transcurrido ocupaste tu mente en tus asuntos para no pensar en aquel compañero tan aterrador que ya había dejado una huella profunda.

Rechazaste el titulo Jounin. Le explicaste a Kakashi por qué no lo merecías y él simplemente asintió sin indagar más en tus motivos. Lo único que te dijo fue _"Solamente uno mismo puede decidir que merece y que no, aunque la mayoría de las veces nos equivoquemos en esa valoración"._

Pensaste mucho en esas palabras porque te remitían a las conversaciones que habías tenido con él acerca de las relaciones, el amor y lo que cada quien merecía. Era un suplicio saber que todos los caminos conducían a Sasuke. Que esa libertad que sentiste cuando finalmente aclaraste tus sentimientos con Naruto, se había acabado para volverte presa de una sentimiento mucho más fulminante que cualquier otro.

¿Habías acabado por enamorarte de aquella persona de la que tanto te desagradaba compartir un viaje?.

¿Qué pensaba él? ¿por qué hizo todo lo que hizo? y luego desapareció.

—Hinata-Hime— hasta su voz sarcástica te pareció escuchar.

Luego viste su reflejo en el vidrio del escaparate y volteaste hacía él como un demonio.

Lo miraste cómo si de una aparición del más allá se tratase. Llevaba la ropa militar y la cinta de Konoha en uno de sus brazos. Elevaste los ojos, un poco mareada por el inesperado reencuentro y lo descubriste indescifrable, imperturbable como siempre.

—¿Có...como has estado?—te animaste a preguntar cuando asimilaste la idea de su inesperada presencia, aferrándote a tu bolsa de compras como si tu vida dependiera de ella. Vestías de civil, con un simple vestido azul que él analizaba sin reparos.

—Sin demasiado tiempo— aclaró y leíste esa chispa malignamente divertida en su ojo, cómo si algo en ese encuentro le resultase divertido—. ¿Tú?.

—Tuve pocas misiones. Los preparativos para el ascenso de Hanabi ocuparon la mayor parte de mi tiempo—comentaste sin pensar en realidad en lo que decías..

Comenzaron a caminar a la par por una de las calles —Así que esta noche Hanabi será la nueva líder Hyuga.

—La realidad es que a partir de sus veinte años podrá tomar decisiones, pero solo después de los treinta el consejo acatará totalmente sus órdenes— explicaste.

—En el clan Uchiha era a partir de los cuarenta años si mal no recuerdo—luego de un silencio continuó interesado en el tema—.Yo también creo que las jerarquías en los clanes son una farsa.

—Sin embargo... aunque el consejo sea el poder real. No es nada sencillo ser la cara visible. Se esperan tantas cosas de uno...

—Liderar el clan Hyuga no debe ser asunto sencillo, supongo. Aunque te prepares para eso toda la vida.

Asentiste recordando la infancia casi carcelaria de tu hermana, entre tutores, enormes cargas horarias de estudio y entrenamientos igualmente duros. Y tú que te quejabas con un simple desamor, cuando pudiste gozar de ser desterrada de ese título, de una libertad que a ella le correspondía y no tuvo —Estaré allí para ella, con lo que sea que necesite. Siempre.

—Eres una excelente hermana... y compañera— afirmó observando al frente. Le estudiaste especialmente el labio inferior y recordaste uno de los besos de aquella noche.

—Gracias, usted también es un excelente compañero.

Continuaron su camino, el sol matutino destellaba. Seguías abrazada a la bolsa, Sasuke se había relajado y llevaba ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. La gente al verlos pasar volteaba maravillada, pero no lo notaban, estaban acostumbrados.

—A menudo me llegan cartas de nuestros alumnos— comentó mientras te observaba de soslayo.

—También a mi. ¿Las ha respondido?—al oír el silencio sonreíste. Claro que él volvería a la aldea en algún momento, pero no era su estilo responder una misiva del tipo afectiva.

—Su... ausencia... aun me resulta extraña. ¡La de los niños también!— tentaste con vergüenza de ser tan atrevida.

—Debiste de ser la persona con la que más espacio compartí en mi vida— ya ingresaban a territorio Hyuga cuando notaste que él te había acompañado a tu hogar—.Agradezco que lo hayas respetado. Naruto y Sakura no conocen mucho sobre el significado de esa palabra.

Sonreíste divertida—Fue una gran experiencia...— luego recordaste un pedido y supiste que era el momento indicado, pues quizás ya no volverías a verlo en años y claramente estaba que lo que nació aquella noche, esa noche murió. Sin embargo no te rehusarías a ser una nueva amiga de Sasuke, alguien de quien él debería estar seguro de no sentirse solo nunca más—Mi... mi padre. Él quiere que participe de la celebración de esta noche. Lamento no informáselo antes... no lo he visto desde que regresamos.

En respuesta alzó una ceja y se recostó hacia adelante, con los codos descansando sobre los barandales del portal que tu sí atravesaste pero él no —¿A sí? Hiashi Hyuga estará de acuerdo con invitar a su cena de honor a un apátrida, homicida y traidor.

Te detuviste frente a él, con el barandal de por medio.

—Ya deje de torturarse. No es nada de eso— aseguraste con fastidio.

—Lo fui. Quizás lo sea— expresó antes de morderse el labio y sonreírte con malicia.

Cuando quería era un provocador y supiste que en esas ocasiones le encantaba serlo.

—¡Es el pasado!— te exasperaste y ya te sentías en confianza de gritarle, otra vez— Y ya deje de bromear... ¿eso tiene algo que ver con su desaparición? ¿De qué escapa, Sasuke?.

Solo luego de vociferar tu ultima pregunta, notaste que la habías hecho.

Pareció afectado por un segundo —Tenía misiones.

—No creo que todo el tiempo usted...— antes de iniciar un reclamo que jamás pensaste que ibas a hacer te detuviste para observar la nada. Frustrada con aquel muchacho que a veces no comprendías.

—Iré— aseguró y tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando sentiste como dos de sus dedos golpeaban tu frente.

—¿No miente?— apenas murmuraste, estática.

El solo alzó los hombros y se marchó. Tu giraste al poco tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron sin verse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminabas por toda la mansión. Arrastrabas tu kimono azul con dibujos plateados de un lado a otro. No reparabas en el reflejo de tu peinado recogido con flores igualmente plateadas que se reflejaba en las ventanas del corredor del piso alto, ni si tu ligero maquillaje se había desacomodado. Estabas ansiosa: necesitabas que todo salga bien, que Hanabi se sienta cómoda, después de todo no creíste que Sasuke participaría. Observaste a los invitados que ingresaban por el camino principal de la entrada y bastaba que hagas algunos pasos más para observar los ventanales que enfocaban al jardín trasero y ver al resto acomodarse en torno al escenario donde se celebraría ceremonia.

Abriste la puertaventana y saliste a una de las galerías altas a observar: toda la gente importante de Konoha estaba allí. Farolas de papel y luces estrategicamente colocadas generaban un nocturno ambiente surrealista.

Fue en alguno de los momentos en que sentiste distraerte y dejarte llevar por el ambiente festivo que la figura de Sasuke Uchiha observándote con el Sharingan encendido, desde las penumbras, te aterró. De un sobresalto abriste los ojos para verlo allí abajo, de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre el tronco de unos a los árboles, donde la luz no llegaba y sus ojos inyectados de sangre resplandecían. En sus ropas tradicionales negras y grises él parecía una especie de demonio ancestral acechándote.

Todo tu cuerpo dolió en reacción a esa aparición y solo pudiste quedar prendada de su imagen. Antes de apagar su línea sucesoria te sonrió en un gesto soberbio y se mezcló entre la multitud para desaparecer.

Casi caes de bruces al bajar la escalera a toda velocidad, el corazón parecía que se te escaparía por la garganta. Él estaba allí, él había venido y se reía de ti, porque como siempre sabía lo que generaba. Había encendido el Sharingan únicamente para provocarte.

Era un provocador.

 _"No podía tolerar una idea que me atormenta. Esa que me grita que eres esa persona que pensaba que no existía"._

Era un provocador.

 _"Todo lo que tu quieras que sea, lo seré"_

Lo era.

 _"Qué solo con verla sabremos que nos manipulara a su antojo. Algo así como lo que tu me generas"._

Si que lo era.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres Sasuke Uchiha?— murmuraste aprestando el picaporte, antes de atravesar la puerta al exterior.

La ceremonia transcurrió casi sin salirse de su estructura. Fue emotiva, aun así intentaste no despegarte de la frialdad característica de los Hyuga, no te permitiste llorar. Además, cada movimiento que hacías lo sabías observado por él desde algún rincón del predio, aunque no lo veías lo sentías en toda tu piel.

Cuando terminaste de saludar al último invitado, antes de trasladarse al salón donde se brindaría el banquete, lo supiste detrás y precisamente allí estaba. Suspiraste nerviosa antes de voltear y dirigirte a él.

—Me alegra...

—Me alegra contar con su presencia, Uchiha Sasuke. Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, pero no puedes dejar de recordarme a Fugaku cuando tenia tu edad—Hiashi le extendió la mano, una que él tomo muy cordialmente.—Fue un gran amigo mio.

No tenias idea de ese dato y te sentiste demás cuando ambos caminaron hacía el ingreso. Tu ibas por detrás extrañada de una conversación entre ellos que no oías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El postre había llegado luego de varios y suculentos platillos. En la mesa principal se encontraba tu padre, tú, el consejo, algunos Hyugas más, por supuesto Hanabi y Sasuke junto a ti. Para todos los Hyugas era un honor tener a un Uchiha entre ellos y eso era algo que ni siquiera sabias. Tu padre te presionaba para que agasajes a Sasuke, preguntándole si quería mas alimento o alguna bebida en especial a lo que él se negaba con una enorme sonrisa que fingía cordialidad. Hanabi los observaba con una ceja en alto, quien mejor que ella para notar que había "gato encerrado" cómo solía decir.

—Hinata habló mucho de ti— mencionó Hiashi en una oportunidad en la que casi te atragantaste.

—Hicimos buen equipo, somos una buena pareja— respondió con normalidad y tu sentiste que la cereza que habías pasado casi entera se rehusaba a abandonar tu garganta: iba y volvía sobre tu campanilla. Tu hermana te miraba con burla y picardía, parecía entretenida con la situación.

—Lamento el pequeño incidente que ocurrió por culpa de Hinata— se disculpó tu progenitor.

Agachaste la cabeza avergonzada.

—No es nada—aclaró mientras secaba sus labios con la servilleta luego de beber.—El katon no aparentaba poderoso, tuve tiempo de sofrenarlo.

Nada. No había sido nada. El ataque, del cual tu pensabas que había sido muy poderoso, y también creías que se refería a lo que había pasado en ese viaje. Apretaste los labios conteniendo esa nueva sensación de odio que estabas concibiendo.

—O quizá yo creía que no sería nada, hasta que descubrí a Hinata contener esa enorme bola ígnea con sus palmas—explicó con naturalidad mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre tu rodilla. Te pusiste tan tensa ante ese contacto que creíste que tus músculos explotarían—.Y supe que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue poderoso— su mano cálida comenzó a subir por tu muslo, abriéndose paso entre la seda y tu luchabas por contener el delicioso placer que causaba su caricia, mucho más dulce que la crema que estabas saboreando—. Ella me demostró que estaba confundido, lo hizo en varias oportunidades. Finalmente lo pude comprender. A veces uno no es consciente de sus propias "intensidades" hasta que suceden.— prosiguió con su doble discurso y sus dedos encontraron aquel lugar donde había estado quemado y ahora no, el que él había curado meses atrás. Allí dejó su mano, haciendo cortas caricias con sus dedos indice y corazón.

Tu creíste que podrías morir en ese momento, cuando Hiashi se puso de pie y él retiró su mano con recato, deshaciendo en una caricia el camino que había hecho. La pierna te quemaba, algunas partes de tu cuerpo latían.

—Quiero proponer otro brindis—anunció el mayor y Hanabi bufó, era como el quinto de la noche.—El hijo de Uchiha Fugaku nos honra con su participación en esta ceremonia tan importante y nos conmueve con su honestidad acerca del poder que un ninja o no puede manipular.

—Por las intensidades— propuso Sasuke alzando la copa y te observó alzando una ceja con socarronería, mientras tu lo observabas con la mandíbula por el suelo.

—¡Por las intensidades!—respondieron todos entre aplausos.

Te indignaste, ni siquiera sabían lo que repetían. ¿Por qué tanta pomposidad por un Uchiha?. Querías que todos lo detesten en ese momento, como tú que ...

¿Lo detestabas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las siguientes actividades pensadas pos cena siguieron su curso. Nadie hubiese creído que Sasuke era un ilustrado antisocial si lo hubiesen visto conversar con un Hyuga u otro sobre política, sobre la policía militar, sobre jutsus y desames. Lo observabas con los labios apretados, furiosa.

Parecía en plan de ignorarte y luego de haber hecho brindar a todo tu clan por su intimidad y se había propasado en la mesa familiar, decidiste que serías tu quien lo ignorarías. Así que desapareciste varias horas, te propusiste a disfrutar de la velada y comentar sobre tu experiencia como instructora, tu estadía en la Tierra de la cascada. También abrazaste a Hanabi para decirle cuando la amabas, ella te indagó sobre Sasuke y tu le dijiste la verdad, sin ahondar en detalles. Había surgido algo, algo que se apagó allí mismo.

Eso creíste cuando observaste por el ventanal a todos marcharse y suspiraste.

Agotada, caminaste hasta tu habitación evitando pensar en saber que ahora sí no lo volverías a ver y abriste la puerta de tu habitación para descubrirlo parado en el medio de ella.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿te perdiste?— le preguntaste perdiendo todo tipo de respeto. Ya estabas cansada de sus sorpresas, de sus intrigas, de no comprenderlo. Si quiera te importó que este allí, interfiriendo en tu intimidad como nunca había hecho antes.

—¿Qué planes tenías si te volvías jounin?— preguntó con seriedad, sin observarte.

Te tomó desprevenida —El... el consejo esperaba que sirviera a mi clan.

—Deberías haber tomado el titulo— sonó casi a orden.

—No lo merezco. Hubiera sido falsa solidaridad.

Rodeó la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana—Claro que hubiese sido horrible que lo aceptaras sin haber entendido todo lo que entendiste en tu viaje. Pero tu forma de pensar cambió— luego bufó y rió irónicamente—.Y después de todo ¿quién soy yo para hablar de actos egoístas?.

—Lo conseguiré en el futuro—te aproximaste a él cuando descubriste lo que poseía en una de sus manos—.¿Qué haces tú con mi titulo?.

—Pero que enojada estás, Hinata-Hime. Me resulta extraño verte así ¿ocurre algo?—volteaste la cara entre sonrojada y hastiada, eso parecía divertirlo aun más, hasta que cambió sus modos —.No solo es tu titulo, son algunos acuerdos para que formes la Policia Militar, a mi lado—casi podías ver tus ojos brillar reflejados en los de él—.Somos un buen equipo y quiero que seas mi mano derecha. Pero por motivos legales solo estarás allí si eres Jounin.

Boqueaste un par de veces —No... no se que decir.

—No digas nada.

—En realidad...— dudaste—. Si se que decir. Sólo que me no me animo.

—¿Aun no estamos en confianza?— se puso cómodo recostado sobre la ventana, dándole la espalda—. Hasta los Hyuga los celebraron nuestras intensidades.

—Eso fue... eso estuvo muy mal— él te sonrió complacido.—Me siento honrada de que me elijas para esa propuesta tan importante. Quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz saber que compartiré más experiencias a tu lado— aceptaste sin rodeos.

Te extendió tu titulo con dichos acuerdos, pero cuando tu los tomaste, no los soltó —¿Pensaste en si hubiéramos llegado a más aquella noche que nos besamos?.

La pregunta tan directa te puso nerviosa—No... bueno quizás... bueno... si lo hice.

—¿Ahora estarías arrepentida de entregarte a una aberrante persona?—prosiguió con su faena.

—No— respondiste con mucha seguridad y aunque tu mandíbula te temblaba lo miraste a los ojos con firmeza.

—¿Y si en este momento estarías esperando para ser madre del engendro de un clan maldito?.

La pregunta no sólo te resultó extraña, sino profunda. Al margen de ello, tampoco dudaste en responderla— Estaría feliz. Amaría a mi hijo más que a mi propia vida. Sin importar de donde venga o qué a hecho su padre. Si me entregué a él, es porque estaba segura de estar sus brazos.

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció, soltó el papel para tomarte de la muñeca y tirarte hacia él—¿Por qué es distinto contigo?. Es ridículo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Es casi... demencial—te abrazó fuertemente y tu solo recostaste tu cabeza en su pecho, tus ojos llenos de lagrimas no alcanzaban a demostrar lo afectada que te veías por saber que tu eras alguien importante para una persona tan dañada y sufrida como él, así cómo también él lo era para ti.—Pues responderé tu pregunta. Sí, te estoy dando la razón, Hinata Hime. Me escapaba de ti como un cobarde. Kakashi me advirtió acerca de la gran persona que eras y en realidad sé que lo eres. Pero volviste a aparecer esta mañana mientras me debatía entre volver a buscarte o no, y ya no me opondré a esto, aunque merezcas algo mejor.

—Al contrario... creo que yo jamás pude mantener alguna resistencia. Y deja de pensar en lo que mereces.

—¿Por qué?.

—Por que te equivocas.

—Entonces—se separó de ti para mirarte fijo—.¿Confías en mi?

—Confió en ti.

Lo aseguraste pero tus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tus ojos se abrieron junto con tu boca cuando lo viste encender el Sharingan, percibiste una enorme oleada de chacra y entendiste los sellos en un jutsu de transferencia, te aferraste a su cuello justo cuando tus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, el mantuvo sus ojos rojos en ti.

Le sonreíste, con todo el miedo del mundo.

—¿A donde me lleva?

—Ya verás.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Entonces... ¿a donde la llevará?._

 _La realidad era simple: tenía este shot entre los ojos desde principios del año. Quedó muy largo, por supuesto. Por lo qué tendrá una única y última segunda parte. Será la misma historia relatada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero con su respectivo final._

 _Por supuesto que habrá lemon. Pero para esta parte preferí solo la tensión._

 _Mi idea era relatar al Sasuke arrepentido que todos vimos después de la guerra... no siempre me agrada describir a un psicópata._

 _Espero que por favor me dejen sus comentarios mientras prosigo con las continuaciones de los otros fics._

 _Respecto a algunas preguntas que me hicieron en otros fics: para mi Sasuke versión humana es... Ezra Miller *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Te encontraré.**

 **Te lo prometo.**

 **Aunque deba soportar doscientos años de purgatorio, doscientos años sin ti. Ése será el castigo por mis crímenes; por haber mentido, matado y traicionado.**

 **Pero algo me salvará en el balance...**

 **Cuando esté frente a Dios, tendré algo que decir que compensará el resto:**

 **Dios, me diste una mujer única y** **yo...**

 **la amé como correspondía.**

 **Outlander- Diana Gabaldon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que me lleve el diablo, Hinata. Que me arrastre mil veces hasta el séptimo circulo del infierno. Ya no podré contener esta farsa. Son sentimientos que en mi putrefacta vida predije experimentar. Tenemos una verdad irrefutable: somos completamente diferentes, fui exactamente todo lo que no eres ni serás, está claro. Fui demasiado repugnante y jodido como para que hoy puedas quererme; y aunque intente despegarme de ese pasado sé que una parte muy oscura siempre habitará en mi, inherente. Con solo observarte a los ojos uno puede notar la benevolencia que hay en ti, una bondad natural difícil de descubrir en nadie. Es ridículo imaginarte queriéndome, es ilógico siquiera el hecho de desear la escena de mis manos, tantas veces repletas de electricidad para calcinar, tantas veces tomando el mango del chokuto para desmembrar, tantas veces empuñadas para quebrar huesos y mandíbulas, acariciándote.

Y el deseo, jodida mierda, el deseo es un motor implacable que me vuelve un completo inútil.

Desde que he regresado a Konoha he intentando ser la mejor versión de mi, dar todo lo que pudiese dar, estar al servicio de la comunidad y de las personas que dañé por no interpretar las enseñanzas de mi hermano, de la destrucción que ocasioné por culpar a otros de mi propia miseria. Solo pensaba en ser útil y reivindicarme hasta el final. Servir. Sentir nada, experimentar nada, ser nada. Porque nada es lo que merezco. Pero...

—¡Queremos ver como escupe fuego, Sasuke-sensei!— la voz del niño, ese tan parecido a Naruto, te devolvió a la realidad. Hinata había terminado de dar algunas explicaciones sobre técnicas de ocultamiento de chacra y al oírla hablar te dejaste llevar, una vez más.

Era inevitable.

Era inevitable no sentirte como el grandisimo idiota que seguramente parecías, esforzando tu rostro para que nadie reconozca esa dramática y ridícula guerra sentimental tuya.

—Niños... yo no creo que...—intentó apaciguarles con sus palmas al frente, negando, mientras te miraba de reojo especulando tu reacción.

Aun te temía, podías notarlo.

De todos modos, no era la misma asustadiza ninja que se aproximaba a ti en el ingreso de la aldea meses atrás, el terror se leía en sus enormes ojos y quizás el desprecio. Por eso nimiamente moviste la cabeza para saludarla, te causó gracia en ese entonces el hecho de pensar que si le hablabas ella podía salir corriendo hasta perderse por los pasillos de Konoha.

—¡Por favor, sensei!— prosiguió el mismo alumno, al segundo pudiste notar como todos te rodeaban mientras se tomaban el atrevimiento de dar tirones de tu atuendo o abrazarte las piernas. Elevaste los ojos hacia Hinata que no paraba de reír, y aunque al recibir tu mirada disimuló su gracia, no cambió aquel gesto de complacencia al sentirse a gusto contigo.

Era difícil de creerlo, a decir verdad. Hace años atrás sólo dejabas muerte y destrucción a tu paso, hoy eran muchas las personas quienes te brindaban abiertamente su cariño, siquiera flaqueaban ante aquellos ojos que tiempo atrás irradiaban pánico en las personas —Estoy perdiendo facultades- confesaste...

...orgulloso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puedes sonreír de lado cuando recuerdas haber leído el pergamino que Kakashi te envió aquella vez mientras volvías de Suna, habías estado ultimando los detalles de los planos para la instalación de los molinos que le devolverían los servicios a la tierra de la cascada. Fue así como todo se inició en un camino lento hacía esa maldita demencia.

 _ **"Volverás a Kimigakure, deberás ir como Sensei de los niños que aspiran a convertirse en ninjas. Tu acompañante será Hyuga Hinata, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, una excelente persona. El titulo jounin de la muchacha depende de su trabajo allí, el padre esta totalmente complacido de que estés cerca de ella"**._

Habias carcajeado. No era muy difícil leer el " _NO LO ARRUINES_ " entre lineas. La orden del Hokage no te cayo para nada bien, para ser honesto. Haber conocido Kimigakure te había revuelto mucha mierda del pasado y te había hecho replantearte tu egoísmo una y mil veces. En el pasado, tu te considerabas el más desgraciado entre los desgraciados por haber perdido a tu clan de aquella violenta forma, eso justificaba cualquier acto que cometieras; y aunque las comparaciones son detestables y de hecho, hay comparaciones que no deben realizarse, muchas historias de allí eran tan tristes, injustas y sangrientas como la propia extinción de tu clan...

Y te lo planteaste:

¿Qué hubiera sido si todas esos habitantes hubieran tomado sus morales destrozadas y hubieran actuado al igual que tú?.

Por suerte... hay personas con corazones enormes y egos pequeños que a pesar de su desgracia piensan en el otro, como las personas de Kimigakure, como Hinata cuando te explicó que había sido desplazada de la rama principal de su clan por no cumplir expectativas y sin embargo se la notaba sumamente emocionada por la ceremonia de su hermana, hasta se había animado a hablar contigo del asunto y de su preocupación por el porvenir de Hanabi. " _Tengo particularmente miedo por sus primeros años, ella aun es muy joven... aunque es una niña muy_ _perspicaz_ "

Asentiste aunque no conocías a Hanabi. En realidad casi no tienes a Hinata en tu memoria pasada, pero si a alguien no olvidabas era a Neji, el genio caído en combate que conociste alguna vez durante los exámenes chunin.

 _"Las guerras eran las peores manifestaciones de miseria que un humano sediento de horror podía expresar"._ Lo pensaste una de las noches que otra pesadilla, de esas insoportables, te había despertado. Solías mal dormir cuando te acostabas sin tener sueño. Asunto que se había vuelto una costumbre desde que compartías habitación con Hinata. Ella se encontraba particularmente horrorizada en la noche, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Horrorizada de tu presencia, por supuesto. No la culpabas, compartir el techo nocturno con un ex criminal de primer rango no debió ser nada sencillo para alguien como ella. Lo que hacías era esperar en algún otro sector del minúsculo departamento, cruzado de brazos, hasta que ella se recostara para luego ingresar en el más completo sigilo y sin decir nada acomodarte en tu cama para fingir dormir. De esta forma, ante tu indiferencia simulada, ella se calmaba un poco, la sabías observarte por un largo rato hasta que finalmente el sueño era mayor al miedo.

Una de esas noches, donde te dormiste luego de escuchar a Hinata temblar junto a ti y por ti, soñaste con Neji Hyuga. No habías presenciado su muerte pero te la relataron tan bien que puedes imaginarla como si hubieses sido participe.

La pesadilla revivió todo el relato: un ataque inminente, la desesperación del genio por proteger a Naruto y su cuerpo atravesado por miles de astillas gigantes inundadas de espesa sangre que solo vaticinaban un agónico y tortuoso final. Todos los Hyuga en torno, su familia, observándolo en un completo trance que se balanceaba entre la aceptación y la negación de haber perdido una joya familiar a la que nunca permitieron brillar.

Y...si ... _"Las guerras eran las peores manifestaciones de miseria que un humano sediento de horror podía expresar"_.

Luego volviste sobre tus pensamientos y recordaste a Hinata en la escena, abrazada y ultrajada por los espasmos del llanto. Era una de las pocas veces que te la habían mencionado, cuando sufrió la muerte de un primo que amaba como a un hermano.

La muerte de un hermano.

Y allí surgió tu duda ¿Neji Hyuga protegía a Naruto?.

Volteaste a observarla y la impresión que te causó su repentina imagen yacente quedará registrada por siempre tu vida: la palidez de su piel resplandecía en sobrenaturalidad a causa de la luz lunar, esa que era muy símil a sus ojos, y llegaba desde la ventana. Solo el subir y descender de su pecho la difería de la condición de una estatua, su rostro muy relajado, sus labios apenas abiertos, el pequeño gemido que cada tanto emitía entre sueños y el cabello azulado vanagloriandola como una bandera de vida, destilando un extraño brillo. Las manos abiertas a los costados de su cadera, la sabana que no cubría una de sus largas y finas piernas.

No fuiste consciente de cuanto tiempo la estudiaste, pero estas seguro que pasaron horas. Tus ojos no pudieron despegarse de ella. La paz de aquella muchacha irradió en todo tu cuerpo y allí supiste que si eras capaz de experimentar alguna sensación pacifica ... y solo bastaba con mirarla.

Esa noche pudiste saldar tu duda: si la paz tendría a tomar forma humana, sería tal cual ella. Por eso Neji Hyuga protegía a Hinata... ella era paz en medio de la guerra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Es una técnica especial de los Uchiha! ¡No puede irse y no realizarla!— se alarmó una niña de cabellos rubios que solía tener el mismo rostro serio que tú a su edad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tardaste mucho tiempo en conocer profundamente a la Hyuga. Era una kunoichi muy transparente, que no sabía ocultar sus emociones, extraña actitud en alguien que se supone que es un ninja. No era tan callada como realmente aparenta, no tímida, es más bien taciturna. No dirá nada que no quieras oír, habla lo necesario y eso era un verdadero triunfo para tus oídos después de tanto tiempo junto a Naruto y Sakura.

A veces crees que su inseguridad no le permite hablar demasiado, tiene miedo de decir puras estupideces. Lo que no sabe es que tu piensas absolutamente lo contrario: cada vez que había opinado sobre los temas a enseñar o las actividades en la academia ninja te había convencido con sólidos fundamentos de la luego, puesta en practica, fue mejor opción.

No era para nada débil, un golpe de sus palmas en un lugar exacto te puede costar un órgano vital y quizá la muerte, sus ojos tienen una profundidad al momento de analizar el flujo de chacra que cualquier esfuerzo por ocultárselo es en vano. Sus trigramas como escudo protector están muy bien, pero si ella consiguiera más seguridad para sellar todos esos puntos ciegos, sería tan intocable como Gaara.

Otra confesión tiene que ver con tu intima relación con las mujeres, algo que la gente cree que es nula porque te después de tanto tiempo en el lado oscuro te han deshumanizado. Luego de dejar en claro la ridícula situación de triangulo amoroso en la que Sakura y Naruto te habían involucrado, sin tu consentimiento y en la que nunca formaste parte, habías decidido que una pareja o algún vinculo que haga de tu vida individual una colectiva, boicotearía tus planes de servir a la comunidad hasta el día de tu muerte. Si que estabas con mujeres. Pero siempre te encargabas de dejar bien en claro los asuntos. Usualmente buscabas muchachas que no sepan quien eras o al menos lo fingieran; y que se encontrasen lo más alejadas a tu nación posible. Todas ellas buscaban lo mismo que tú, solo un buen momento. Por supuesto te atraían más las mujeres independientes.

Y el gran prejuicio que creaste cuando viste a Hinata caminar junto a ti hacia Kimigakure surgió cuando te hiciste la gran pregunta del millón:

¿La Hyuga se encontraría entre el séquito de devotas que tuviste en el pasado?.

Porque si así lo era, sabías que aunque hubieses sido el mismísimo señor del infierno en tu pasado, ellas seguirían ahí con ese insistente chillido que ardía en tus tímpanos cuando gemían "Sasuke-kun". Sí, aun existía tu club de admiradoras, lamentablemente mantenían su obsesión a pesar de todo pronostico.

Intentaste que ella no noté el gesto de asco que expresaste al recordarlo.

Pero, en realidad Hinata no podía ser una de ellas, a juzgar por el miedo que te tenía. Con el correr de los días, pero antes de aquella noche que admiraste su belleza y te consideres a ti mismo un "Pigmalión cegado por la incapacidad de tocar a su estatua", habías descubierto una actitud en ella que te fascinaba:

Hubieses esperado que por miedo o devoción hiciera por ti todos los quehaceres del "hogar" que ahora compartían. Que cocine, lave tu ropa y arme tu cama, demostrando ser la "buena esposa que todo hombre espera". Pues, lo increíble en ella es que a pesar de provenir de una familia tan tradicional como los Hyugas, ella no concebía ese pensamiento tan retrogrado. Dio a entender sin hablar que ambos podían perfectamente sustentar ese habitáculo sin que haya desigualdad. No por ser tú el tipo más terrorífico frente a ella o el marido que todas desearon en el pasado, ella lustraría el suelo que tu pisaras.

Y eso te sentó muy bien, porque en esa igualdad encontraron el respeto mutuo. Si Hinata cocinaba, tu te encargabas de otras tareas, cuando esas tareas le tomaban el tiempo a ella, tu ibas de compras ya que eras ridículo cocinando y así sucesivamente. Pero ninguno hacía mas esfuerzo que el otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mañana, un mes luego de que verla dormir se haya convertido en tu principal afición, te viste a ti mismo preparando té para dos. Mientras el agua hervía y soltaba vapor, tu organizabas las tazas cuando tu conciencia asumió esa realidad: estabas preparando té para dos. Para ti, como todas las mañanas de tu vida, y para alguien más...

y era la primera vez que lo hacías.

Hinata despertó adormecida, ella solía dormir un poco más que tú. Se estiró con naturalidad, otra forma de demostrar que ya te habías ganado su confianza y detectó la taza humeante para intercalar miradas entre esta y tu, que estabas tan incomodo ante tu inedito actuar que simulabas que leías las clases del día.

Se sentó, tomó la taza complacida y bebió lentamente. La observaste de reojo, con mucho disimulo pero expectante, mientras también bebías. Finalmente sostuvo la infusión con ambas manos sobre la mesa y luego de suspirar con satisfacción te sonrió lentamente. Descubriste sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas mientras te decía —Gracias... en serio... gracias, Sasuke. Me gusta muchísimo este té, lo tomaba con mi Niisan entre cada entrenamiento, me trae hermosos recuerdos. Usted es un... gran compañero.

La observaste fijo, te sentiste raro.

Ella te volvió a sonreír y en esa sonrisa sincera sentiste cómo te entregaba su amistad, cómo te brindaba parte de su dolorosa perdida, cómo te aceptaba con tu pasado y todo. Tragaste en seco y en respuesta asentiste intentando ocultar lo que ya no podías. La querías, jodido te condenabas a esos sentimientos que siempre evadiste y Hinata, al sonreírte, plantaba la semilla de su propia destrucción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te habías negado a realizar el Katon que tanto te exigían, era una técnica demasiado destructiva y se los explicaste. Pero mientras hablabas de él descubriste a Hinata observándote con una admiración tal que en algún comportamiento infantil más propio de Naruto que tuyo, te pusiste de pie y caminaste destinado a hacerlo. Buscaste hasta que encontraste un pasaje sin árboles hasta un valle que te pareció apropiado.

Lo asumiste, esa muchacha te estaba volviendo un infeliz bufón.

Suspiraste sintiéndote un idiota cuando los ojos ansiosos de ella despertaron tu lado mas oscuro y en una media sonrisa que ella conoció, la llamaste —Hinata.

Ella diligentemente se acercó. Te acercaste más de lo que necesitabas y pusiste tu rostro más que cerca. ¿Por qué harías algo hacía cuando siempre repasaste las bases respetuosas con las que convivían? la verdad que sabías que a Hinata le gustabas. No eres vanidoso, pero por qué ibas a negar la atracción que sexual que sabes que causabas en mujeres y a veces, aunque te perturbaba la idea, en hombres. La última costumbre de ella era sonrojarse cuando franqueaban las distancias y eso te divertida como nunca había sucedido y si, te excitaba la posibilidad de experimentar lo que podías generar en esa muchacha. A veces olvidabas que tu no eras las persona para ella, que tu deberías quedarte solo por mero castigo.

Pero el cariño que sentías ahora se había mezclado con un deseo que hacía que tus venas quemen de ansiedad por tocarla y verla disfrutar de tus caricias.

Y allí estabas entretenido indicándole casi sobre el odio —Utiliza el Byakugan para asegurarte de que no haya nadie del otro lado.

—¿Hará el katon?— cuestionó sin poder disimular ese nerviosismo que te volvía loco—.¿Realmente necesita mi Byakugan?.

Le dijiste alguna mentira sobre el trabajo grupal. Fabulaste que habías olvidado revisar hacía el norte, excusa infantil para tomar su nuca y su rostro con tu mano, guiarla y a su vez tocarla. Su piel se sintió tan suave y tibia que aquella infantil jugarreta se estaba volviendo un arma de doble filo para ti.

—Nada— confirmó y se alejó como un demonio, te causó gracia. Y esa fue la última vez que escuchaste el sonido de su voz.

Hinata, en un acto de torpeza, había querido rescatar a Takeshi, un niño con la personalidad viva de Naruto, quien creyó que detener tu kaaton sería una prueba de fortaleza que muy lejos estaba de cumplir. Entonces, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudiste asimilarlo.

El niño, el fuego, un grito de horror y los ojos claros de Hinata reflejaron una determinación que aplacaba hasta al más valiente.

Corriste hacía ella como nunca, sentiste el mismo pánico que en aquella horrible noche de tu pasado...

.

.

.

—Te puede parecer ridículo que yo me preocupe por una muerte, después de todo, todos bien saben que soy un asesino despiadado— mencionaste afectado por la situación, sintiendo el odio recorrer tu cuerpo como pocas veces sucedía luego de tu regreso a la aldea. Ella estaba aterrada de tu reacción y te odiaste por generarle esa sensación a la única persona por la que rogabas que no te temiese. Pero así fueron siempre las cosas, pensaste. Todo lo que te ocurría te lo habías buscado con el correr de los años. Si ahora sentías algún sentimiento por ella, merecías sufrir por la reputación con la que te habías consagrado y aceptar que no podías ser querido.

De todas formas, Hinata te apreciaba quizás y con mucha suerte, pero ¿quererte? era absurdo.

—Yo... no creo que lo seas...—confesó tímida y cómo nunca tu labio inferior tembló de ansiedad al sentir que estabas confundiéndote con ella.

La estudiaste cabizbaja y tu orgullo te ganó otra vez —Pero lo pensabas.

Al no obtener respuesta ante la obviedad de la situación, volviste a detestarte por ser quien eras y te dirigiste hasta el baño, de un portazo dejaste atrás a una afligida muchacha y abriste la ducha fría con intenciones de mojarte el cabello.

¿Qué estaba tan mal contigo, Uchiha?

¿Desde cuándo una mujer te hacía sentir tal desolación?

¿Por qué el desprecio de toda una nación no te afectó ni una pequeña parte de lo que te perturbaba el desprecio de la Hyuga?.

Revolviste tus cabellos y descansaste ambas manos en el lavabo. Te observaste en el espejo, estudiaste tu rostro: tu piel pálida contrastaba con tu cabello oscuro, tu labio estaba enrojecido luego de haberlo mordido con angustia, tus ojos eran demasiado oscuros y sonreíste irónicamente: eras demoníaco. Si, lo aceptaste abiertamente. Eras aterrador y tu mirada trasmitirá horror y temor. Tenías el rostro de un perfecto psicópata y no había belleza que salvaguardara ese aura maligno que te rodeaba y claro era entonces lo obvio:

¿Cómo una criatura tan rota y jodida tendría el derecho de tocar a un ser tan pacifico y angelical como ella?.

Quisiste romper el espejo y romper tu cara ante la improbabilidad. Saliste del lugar sin observarla, le diste indicaciones sobre como debía tratar sus heridas con la pomada que conseguiste junto con Takeshi. No querías que ella note esos ojos maliciosos que llevabas y te hubieras arrancado en ese preciso instante. Caminaste sin rumbo fijo intentando esclarecer tu mente y no podías evitar el sentirte como un tonto adolescente. Pensaste mucho en el tiempo transcurrido allí y una extraña idea que contrariaba todos tus pensamientos anteriores atravesó tu mente como un rayó negro:

¿Y si te quedabas con Hinata?

¿Y si la tomabas para ti?.

Ese Sasuke egoísta, empedernido y oscuro que se movía por sus pasiones había aflorado otra vez.

¿Si ahora el destino había puesto a esa mujer frente a ti para hacerte saber que realmente no eras el demonio que todos creían?

¿Y si te quedabas con Hinata? ¿Qué pasaría? toda para ti, para siempre. Para cuidarla, tocarla y tenerla. Para que te quiera y quererla.

¿Cómo lo harías?

Sonreíste de lado, sabías como.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ese gesto que haces— le remarcaste la tercera semana que se encontraban juntos y la muchacha parecía adquirir la suficiente confianza como para responderte. Ella torcía la cabeza cuando se encontraba curiosa o no comprendía alguna situación, tal acción solía incomodarte y no sabías por qué.

—¿Qué ... gesto?— te indagó enfatizandolo y profundizando tu molestia.

—A veces observas mi brazo y tuerces la cabeza— describiste—.No recuerdas haber visto un brazo aquí anteriormente.

Ella dudó unos momentos y pareció sonrojarse levemente —Si... es verdad. Recuerdo su estado y el de Naruto-kun después de ...

—De nuestra último enfrentamiento— le facilitaste la tarea—."Naruto-kun" no se implantaría el brazo hasta que yo no lo haga. Finalmente entendió que yo no merecía ese tipo de atenciones y cedió.

—Comprendo— aceptó ella y te extrañó que siga dialogando sobre tus asuntos personales, ella jamás se involucraba— ¿Qué lo llevó a utilizarlo?.

—Kakashi me relató algunos de los ataques a Kimigakure— proseguiste mirando hacía el horizonte frente a ustedes, en el balcón en el cual a veces coincidían—.¿Sabes cuál fue el más agresivo de todos?.

—Una especie de bomba... en la sede central— recordó.

—¿Tienes en mente los efectos que suele provocar uno de esos ataques?— no quisiste citar a Deidara para no hablar de tu pasado rebelde, no al menos con ella.

—Lo... puedo imaginar— murmuró afectada.

—Desmembramiento de cuerpos, mutilaciones... esos niños a los que estamos entrenando, han visto a sus seres queridos despedazarse frente a sus ojos. Sé lo que eso significa, sé que al principio del duelo cualquier situación revive el horror en tu interior. No quiero causarles esa impresión- expresaste con tu característico estoicismo— te estabas abriendo en función a un tema muy personal, la masacre de tu clan, no sabías por qué, jamás lo hacías con nadie.

—Yo pienso que usted es una persona muy inteligente y muy considerada— confesó sonriendo al suelo—.Me alegró.. qué... haya usado todo ese dolor para una obra de bien.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—aceptaste—.Llámame Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Han visto a sus seres queridos despedazarse frente a sus ojos._ Sé lo que eso significa" recordaste tus propias palabras aquel día. Habías vuelto a tu departamento decidido a tomar todo de Hinata y ese inoportuno momento te llegó a la mente. Desde el momento en que salvaste a Hinata y a Takeshi del Katoon, desde que corriste como un demonio por ayuda y desde que la custodiaste sin moverte un segundo de su lado cuando decidieron los médicos que era mejor que sanase en su cama, no quisiste pensar en la sensación que experimentaste aquel instante previo en el cual viste las lenguas del fuego que habían salido de tu propia garganta y de tu energía alcanzarla, intentando devorarsela.

Esa ansiedad, angustia, impotencia, desesperación y dolor profundo lo habías experimentado dos exactas veces: la noche de la masacre de tu clan y cuando Itachi murió. Era una verdad irrefutable: eras la mala suerte. Todo lo que tocabas lo arruinabas, todo lo que se acercaba a ti terminaba por destruirse.

Debías dejarla en paz.

Debías controlarte y olvidar esos oscuros pensamientos que concebiste donde pensaste que Hinata era un objeto que podías quedarte. Si la querías, de la misma forma que querías a esa familia que no tenías y a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. O quizás más... o de una forma diferente... deberías dejarla en paz. Deberías aceptar el pudrirte solo como merecías.

Cruzaste la puerta y un grito aterrado de "Sasuke, no abras" no surtieron efecto porque ya la habías visto, recostada de espaldas, en ropa interior con su cuerpo totalmente expuesto hacía ti y su cabello azulado bañándola. Un calambre se apoderó de tu bajo vientre y el sudor de tu frente coordinó con la dolorosa erección que supiste presente entre tus piernas. Te imaginaste sobre Hinata y te viste tomando sus caderas con fuerza y empujándote dentro de ella, sintiendo como te apoderabas de toda esa inocencia que deseabas corromper tanto, de esa piel que deseabas marcar. Quisiste introducir tu nariz entre su cabello y entre sus piernas para olfatear de cerca el aroma delicioso que desprendía, y saborear cada lugar de su cuerpo y dejarle tu propio olor. Fue lo que se antojó en ese momento, por qué joder no había forma de explicarlo pero sentiste que esa mujer había nacido para ti.

—Pensé que dormías— te limitaste a ocultar esa oleada se sensaciones, agachando la cabeza y siguiendo con tus asuntos o fingiendo hacerlo.

Entonces el demonio sopló al destino desviándolo hacía tu oscuridad y el debate entre olvidarla o tomarla se cerró en el momento el cual descubriste que ella no había podido colocarse la pomada para la quemadura porque su piel ardía y tiraba demasiado, entonces tus rostro se ensombreció cuando le aseguraste —Lo haré.

Lo dudó demasiado e interpuso mil excusas, dudó confiarte su intimidad pero finalmente dejó caer sus barreras y la sabana. Casi desnuda giró ante ti y en tu sorpresa rogaste por todos los dioses que no notase tu infernal excitación debajo de tu pantalón. Ya te habías quitado la camisa quizá para perturbarla y también porque la musculosa que tenías abajo era menos calurosa y sentías sofocarte.

El primer toque, el primer contacto entre ambos fue espeluznante. La electricidad que recorrió tu cuerpo te hizo sentir más débil e idiota que antes, como si tu propio Chidori se hubiera vuelto contra ti. Ella hablaba sobre lo primero que se le venía a la mente para poder palear el nerviosismo que experimentaba y tu ego se fascinaba. Estabas tan deseoso de ella que te estancabas acariciándola incluso cuando la pomada ya había sido totalmente absorbida por su suave piel.

El juego se volvió peligroso cuando ella, inocentemente y sintiéndose presionada, confesó que también necesitaba usar la pomada en la cara inferior de sus muslos. Sonreíste como un retorcido sin que ella lo supiera, pero cuando volteó hacía ti en una muestra de total confianza la oscuridad que te estaba apoderando terminó siendo opacada por la luz que esa muchacha irradiaba y lo único que quisiste fue demostrarle que jamás podrías hacerle daño. Sanaste las heridas de sus piernas mientras le hablabas para tranquilizarla y la observabas sin querer perder un segundo de aquel instante.

¿Por que carajo actuabas tan patéticamente romántico? no lo sabías, pero se sentía demasiado bien tocarla luego de haberla observado en silencio durante tantas noches. Ahora reposaba frente a ti, con su cabello desparramado en franco abandono, y su piel tersa, su cuerpo generoso mezclaba inocencia y un erotismo sin limites.

Diste por terminado el acto antes de perder la cordura que con mucho trabajo lograste recuperar en aquellos años. Te despediste de la adictiva piel de Hinata en una profunda caricia. Hubieras seguido tocándola y explorándola hasta que tu brazo se adormeciera o tus tendones se cortaran o tú que sabías qué mierda estaba sucediendo allí contigo.

—Nunca te han tocado como lo acabo de hacer. Ni lo harán, estoy seguro— mencionaste rematando el agradecimiento que te había dado por ayudarla—.Es un chiste—mentiste con cinismo. La idea se saber a otro disfrutando de la intimidad de la Hyuga te indignaba, te daba nauseas.

Luego tuviste un segundo de lucidez y te disculpaste por tu comportamiento de psicópata momentos antes, durante su discusión—.De todo el mundo, tu eres la que menos merece un insulto mio.

Ya no querías ser un impulsivo nunca más.

Desconoces de donde salió la fortaleza que te empujó a salir del lugar cuando ella te detuvo por el hombro. El contacto no te pasmó más que sus palabras decididas—Estuve pensando mucho en ti—confesó y la observaste sin decir absolutamente nada—.Pensé en el día que me informaron que serías mi compañero y en lo mucho que me impactó. Estuve nerviosa durante todo el viaje de ida y permanecí desconfiada los primeros días juntos. Por la noche temía que despertaras y me atacaras con ese ojo violáceo que ocultas— se avergonzó y apenas sonreíste entretenido. Te sentaste en tu cama, frente a ella. Necesitabas escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirte, de esa forma podrías marchar en paz y dejar atrás esa maníaca obsesión imposible que tenías.

—Y ahora todo es diferente— prosiguió.

—No te detengas— le ordenaste sin dejar de estudiar como jugaba con sus dedos y torcía la cabeza. No te estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

—Te considero uno de los mejores compañeros que he tenido... por favor nunca se lo menciones a Kiba...— negaste entretenido—.Finalmente, ninguno de mis miedos resultaron reales. Eres alguien respetuoso, cordial... siempre me trataste con altura y... para nada eres la maldad encarnada en persona —permaneciste atento—. Y aprendí mucho contigo, ahora soy más fuerte y los niños... ellos te han tomado mucho cariño, te quieren tanto Sasuke... me lo han mencionado infinidad de veces y...

—¿Y?—presionaste ante su duda.

—Y yo también he llegado a quererte— concluyó, con seriedad y enterrando los ojos transparentes en ti, donde pudiste verte reflejado como en el espejo del baño pero sin ese aspecto terrorífico, porque así era como te veía Hinata, sus sentimientos eran sinceros y te lo había confesado superando toda clase de pudor y miedo.

¿Qué tal si en realidad, Sasuke Uchiha, te habías creído una historia ajena? y en realidad no eras el demonio que todos se convencieron en hacerte creer y la realidad era tal como la esbozaba Naruto, Sakura y ahora Hinata...

Quizás intercambiaron unas palabras más a las que realmente no prestaste intención, ya que aquel impulso que te había despertado la confesión de Hinata era un motor que no se detenía y te impulsaba con un impetú devastador hacía ese preciso momento donde la tomaste de los hombros y con violencia la besaste. En un beso que fue poco romántico, más bien firme y aplastante. En el contacto entre ambos labios bulleron aquellos sentimientos de infelicidad que habían existido en ambas vidas...

y se desvanecían...

Al separarse, Hinata temblado te observó llevando una de sus manos a los labios. La supiste afectada, confundida, perturbada... pero no asustada.

—Estoy jodido, Hinata. Pero al demonio con eso— confesaste a regañadientes y le sonreíste con odio al techo. Esa muchacha te había vuelto un inestable, primero querías tomarla, luego dejarla preso de la culpa y finalmente creíste que luego de ese beso podrías morir allí mismo que lo harías feliz.

Feliz, después de tanto tiempo. Por eso volviste por más y ambos se fundieron en un beso mucho más profundo, lento e hipnótico que hizo que la sensación de ambas lenguas acariciándose y ambas salivas mezclándose los envuelva en una especie de trance, que se terminó cuando ella elevó una de sus manos para acariciarte la mejilla y allí fue donde abriste tus ojos apenas para observarla, incrédulo, besarte, tocarte y quererte, una suerte de afecto que no habías sentido por nadie desde que tu madre había muerto.

—Lo que quieras— afirmaste elevando una de las cejas. El beso se había vuelto tan profundo e intenso, que ambos debieron separarse para recuperar el pulso y allí fue cuando Hinata te cuestionó qué era lo que habías enviado al demonio y le explicaste con un marcado sudor en la frente y los cabellos oscuros pegados a la piel por el acto anterior, que habías mandado a la mismísima mierda la idea de seguir fingiendo que ella, Hinata Hyuga, no era realmente la persona que creíste que nunca existiría para ti, la persona que podrías amar y que te amaría, sin prejuicios, sin miedos.—Todo lo que tu quieras que sea, lo seré— sentenciaste ante su duda y lo reafirmaste con otro beso que esta vez los arrastró hacía la cama.

Si, eran bastantes las mujeres con las que habías frecuentado y estabas seguro de que Hinata siquiera habría besado a alguien antes. Deberías detenerte si es que querías conservar un ápice de humanidad en tu ser, pero realmente no podías. De la cama, pasaste a quitarte el resto de la musculosa buscando obtener un poco más de esas caricias que ella te estaba brindando y que te hacían retorcer de dicha en cada lugar que ella tocase: tu espalda, tus costillas, tu nuca, querías sentirla en todo tu cuerpo. Fuiste por más y desenredaste el cobertor con el cual ella se ocultaba de ti y volviste a deleitarte con ese cuerpo que bajo una maliciosa excusa habías sanado y con tu propio fuego habías marcado.

¿Entiendes que después de esto jamás podrás librarte de mi? quisiste preguntarle pero tu lengua estaba tan ocupada saboreando la saliva de Hinata, tan idiotizante como lo era, que apenas pudiste quitarle las manos de encima para desprenderte los pantalones, intentando no asustarla. ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer? te cuestionaste un segundo, ella entrelazó sus dedos entre tu cabello, aferrándose con fuerza y realmente nada más importó.

Estabas a punto de susurrarle una extraña confesión cuando un ruido imprevisto detrás de ustedes los sorprendió. Ella activó su Byakugan y se aferró del cobertor para tapar su semidesnudez. Tu te antepusiste de forma protectora frente a ella y encendiendo también tu linea sucesoria.

Si bien eran demasiadas las atrocidades que habías cometido en tus 24 años, esta era una de las pocas de las que te avergonzabas. Allí, parado frente a ustedes, estaba su Hokage Hatake Kakashi. No definías aun que era lo que te hizo sentir como un completo bastardo, si el hecho de yacer frente a tu mayor autoridad y sensei, casi desnudo, con los pantalones bajos y una erección muy difícil de disimular o saber que ante los ojos neutrales de él, estabas cometiendo el peor de los delitos: aprovecharte de un alma gentil como lo era Hinata Hyuga, haciendo exactamente todo lo que se te había prohibido.

No supiste que decir, ella temblaba de vergüenza detrás tuyo así que presionaste tu espalda contra su pecho para brindarle seguridad.

—Bueno... la realidad es que envíe un ave por ustedes hace como—cortó la tensión con su típico tono aburrido—. Tres horas. La idea era evitar este tipo de percances.

Observaste con tu más enorme estoicismo hacía la ventana y corroboraste el ave apichonada allí afuera, detrás del cristal. ¿Qué hacía Hinata contigo para que no puedas percibir una simple ave mensajera a tu lado?

—Si usted esta aquí ocurrió algo importante— indagaste sin que en realidad te importase mil mierdas porque Kakashi aparecía justo en aquel momento.

—No del todo, Sasuke. Solo necesito que hablemos acerca de la policía. Necesitamos tu regreso mañana— sentenció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No es tan urgente. Es solucionarle, Lord Hokage, si usted esta aquí es por otro asunto— inquiriste con cierta ironía.

Uno sentado junto al otro, iluminados por la pálida luz de la luna en uno de las galerías del edificio, parecían haberse relajado luego de cierto nivel de tensión anterior.

—Si quieres iniciar— tentó Kakashi

—¿Iniciar qué?— inquiriste molesto. Ya podías vaticinar en sermón que se te venía encima, muy similar al que él te había dado cuando eras apenas un niño que planeaba escapar con Orochimaru,

—Sasuke, en mi humilde opinión tu no eres un muchacho que suele hacerte el estúpido— añadió y le diste la razón en ese punto.

—Pues, vio lo que vio ¿verdad?.

—Antes de "ver lo que vi " ya tenía un mal presentimiento— te explicó con su neutralidad característica mientras lo estudiabas de reojo, con cierto gesto entre culpable y fastidiado—.Cuando me enteré acerca del accidente de Hinata y el hecho de que tu no te moviste de su lado, aun sabiendo que Naruto esta haciendo torpezas con tu policía militar...

—Un mal presentimiento— remarcaste.

—Conozco a esa muchacha desde que nació— rodaste los ojos—.Su padre la deposito, literalmente, en la academia militar para desplazarla. Ha sido muy difícil para ella.

—Lo sé—respondiste a secas.

—No es una muchacha que podrás tomar y olvidar...

—No— interrumpiste ahora con seriedad, no ibas a permitirle tal acusación—.Espere un momento. Se esta equivocando.

—¿Quieres decir que en una misión has decidido que estás enamorado?. Hyuga Hinata conoce el desprecio de cerca, Sasuke, no puedes jugar con ella.

Te paraste hastiado de escuchar aquel fundamento sin pies ni cabeza, que ignoraba por completo tu situación y creaba una concepción basada en tu pasado.

—¿Y tu crees que no sé lo que es ser despreciado? ¿lo qué es estar solo? ¿quién mejor que yo para comprenderla? quizá ese mismo sentimiento nos hizo ser un duo formidable para esta misión, parece que esa noticia no llegó hasta su oficina. Estamos haciendo grandes avances con la academia— ante esta seriedad tuya, una cual eje central era una mujer y no algún tipo de venganza, Kakashi lució sorprendido como pocas veces lo viste, eso te instó a continuar—. Sé que piensa "este idiota egoísta volverá a hacer daño y lo sufrirá la menos indicada de las personas"— suspiraste intentando relajarte mientras caminabas en un ir y venir por el pasillo hasta plantarte frente a él que te observaba desde abajo, apaciguaste la voz con cierta resignación—. Soy consciente de quien es ella, sé que merece y claramente para alguien como yo la vara está demasiado alta. ¿Cree que no quise ignorarla? todo lo que he tocado lo he destruido. Lo intento, estos ... estos meses han sido una tortura, pero... ¡realmente sé que parezco una persona que no puede sentir nada mas que amor propio!— te alteraste nuevamente pero al momento volviste a bajar los ánimos—. Y tal vez fue así todo este tiempo, pero... luego de perdonarme lo mínimo de mi parte es que sea sincero con usted. Si, estoy enamorado de Hyuga Hinata, en estos cortos y miserables meses me sentí... diferente, lamento informarle que ella contra todo pronostico me corresponde. Y si, es una realidad difícil de digerir... no solo para usted.

Desviaste el rostro como un niño pequeño antes de proseguir, actuabas tan raro. No sabías si esa confesión era para tu ex sensei o para ti mismo. Te desconocías.

—Si que lo es...— meditó simulando lo atónito que lo habías dejado. Él sabía que al contrario de lo que todos piensan los Uchiha son increíblemente pasionales y profundos, el mismo fue compañero de uno, sin embargo este sinceramiento lo incomodó, parecías decidido y estaba realmente preocupado por ustedes dos—. ¿Ya pensaste lo que harás? ¿cómo es el futuro en tu mente?.

Luego de varios segundos se silencio y reflexión respondiste un —No lo sé.

—Lo sospeché.

—Hiashi me adora— tentaste.

—No son los Hyuga el asunto, ellos estarán encantados. Me refiero que si crees que esto realmente permanecerá así.

Volviste a indignarte y a ponerte de pie en consecuencia —¿Así cómo? ¿cree que es un simple capricho? ¿Ha visto a Sakura actuar todos estos años? ¿me veo así, como un psicópata? .

Otro silencio incomodo se abrió entre ustedes ante la respuesta evidente.

—¿Ustedes dos ya han...?— indagó cambiando el tema

—Por dios— gruñiste cruzándote los brazos —.¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que podría tener esta charla pseudo-paternal conmigo? sé que estoy bajo su responsabilidad... y... miré, la realidad es una: solo quiero estar con ella— explicaste luego de una pausa—. ¿Qué mierda quiere que haga? ¿Qué le pida matrimonio? lo haré justo en este momento— amenazaste mientras caminabas hacía la puerta del departamento.

Jurabas que lo harías cuando la voz lapidaria de Kakashi te detuvo con una dolorosa y perturbadora verdad —Solo quiero asegurarme de que no la lastimes como lastimaste a Ino, A Karin, a Sakura o Naruto.

Así, en lista de importancia te enumeró todas las personas que sufrieron por ti y no las únicas. Y en aquel momento tu firmeza y confianza se desmoronaron y tus puños se cerraron en un símbolo de odio profundo, odio a ti mismo.

—Sólo... sólo... yo...— tartamudeaste como nunca antes luego de varios minutos, con la mano sobre el picaporte y dándole la espalda—. Volveré a la aldea cuanto antes y me iré a una misión. La más lejana y de mierda que tenga lejos de Hinata, resérvela para mi. Si cree que alejarme es la única forma de ver a Hinata feliz, si tengo que soportar toda una vida sin volver a hablarle para que no arruinarla conmigo. Lo haré. Quizás es mi castigo por provocar tanto dolor. No me importa, si debo amarla así y pretender su felicidad como un espectro. Me aseguraré de que nunca nada malo le ocurra... Lo juro por mi clan.

—Sasuke...— balbuceó conmocionado por tus palabras, quizás en ese momento comprendió el tamaño de tus convicciones y allí fue cuando te tomó realmente en serio para luego tomar la decisión que meses más tarde tomaría.

—Ah... y por cierto... no lo hemos hecho antes. La bese por primera vez esta noche, cuando nos interrumpió. Hasta en eso siempre ha sido un jodido metido, Lord Hokage— aclaraste con una débil sonrisa maliciosa antes de retirarte.

—Cúando pienso que termino de conocerte, siempre vuelves a sorprenderme Sasuke...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas habían resultado tal como las supiste. El recuerdo de Hinata y la necesidad de su compañía no se habían ido ni por un maldito segundo de tu mente, más allá de los meses y la distancia todavía sentías que las mañanas pesaban cuando el té se enfriaba en una sola taza o cuando la calma no llegaba con la respiración de ella durmiendo a tu lado. Habías, y a fuerza de dolor y lagrimas, aprendido a convivir solo desde una edad muy temprana, te habías aliado con la soledad a tal punto que encontrabas molesto a quien la perturbase y ahora todo lo que necesitabas era a esa mujer junto a ti.

—Realmente estas perdiendo facultades, Uchiha— murmuraste luego de hablar con ella por primera vez en meses, fuera de la mansión Hyuga.

La habías visto varias veces desde que habías regresado y solo dios sabrá la excitación que sentiste al descubrirla moviéndose entre los pasillos de la hoja. Que idiota te sentías, hasta meditaste la idea de ir a espiar a su ventana como un adolescente fanático. Pero enseguida desechaste la ocurrencia, volver a verla de ese modo haría que aquella filosofía de mantenerte lejos para no arruinarla como a todo el mudo, se iría por el caño.

Entonces llegó el día más inesperado de todos, en el que Kakashi te citó en su oficina y sin mediar palabra te entregó el certificado Jounin que Hinata había rechazado antes de volver. Cuando lo sostuviste en tus manos solo te limitaste a alzar una ceja —¿Por qué debería entregárselo yo?.

—¿Aun sigues pensando en Hinata Hyuga como una opción?.

—La única— respondiste seguro.

—¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por ella?— indagó expectante detrás del escritorio.

—¿Qué o quién le esta haciendo cambiar de idea? ¿De repente la merezco?.

—Solamente uno mismo puede decidir que merece y que no, aunque la mayoría de las veces nos equivoquemos en esa valoración.— mencionó con aires culposos y tu tragaste en seco al tiempo que esa enfermiza ansiedad te invadía nuevamente.

—Estuvo reflexivo— provocaste en una sonrisa soberbia, cruzando los brazos.

—No debí haber desconfiado como lo hice— aceptó luego de voltear la silla giratoria y observar por el cristalino ventanal hacia la nada.

—No, no debió. ¿Ahora espera que luego de haber desaparecido sin explicación de su vida vuelva por ella? ¿cómo cree que me recibirá?.

—Con una sonrisa—No pudiste evitar imaginar el gesto característico de la Hyuga al oír a Kakashi.—.¿Qué harás, Sasuke?— te preguntó decisivo al termino de un prolongado silencio.

—¿Que posibilidades hay de ocupar el departamento vacío sobre las instalaciones de la policía militar?— cuestionaste mientras guardabas el certificado en un sello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habías ingresado al patio de la mansión Hyuga sin la suerte de no haber sido detectado, todos te miraron en un inicio hasta que se acostumbraron a tu presencia. El nombramiento de la pequeña Hyuga si que resultaba ser un acontecimiento de gala. Cada vez encontrabas más similitudes entre tu clan y el Hyuga. El despliegue era admirable, la puesta en escena y lo atuendos de la multitud no eran poca cosa. Un cuadro con la imagen de Neji se destacaba en lo alto, pasaste a su lado y te detuviste unos segundos para estudiarlo, sentiste propio el dolor de Hinata e hiciste una leve reverencia ante el fallecido Hyuga. Le debías todo tu respeto —Lamento que los arrepentimientos siempre lleguen tarde—.confesaste—.La cuidaré por ti.

Hinata palideció cuando te encontró aquella tarde en la aldea. La buscaste apenas Kakashi te dio la orden y diste con ella en una pequeña tienda. La viste estremecerse cuando oyó tu voz y volteo temblorosa. Habían entablado una conversación casual, incomoda pero fluida a la vez. Ella evitó mencionar cualquier hecho pasado, pero te había invitado a la ceremonia más importante de su clan, por idea de Hiashi con quien habías hablado más temprano sin que lo supiese.

 _¿De qué escapa, Sasuke?_ te cuestionó y tu sentiste complicado el explicar el caos que ella misma había generado.

Te recostaste contra un enorme árbol, apartado del resto, te relajaste ya que te sentías un tanto incomodo con tu ropa tradicional y el símbolo Uchiha resplandeciendo en tu espalda era algo de lo que a veces la gente temía. Luego de divagar por el ambiente, localizaste una silueta inquieta ir y venir por el segundo piso, veías la sombra atravesar todos los ventanales y no dudaste de era ella. Finalmente se asomó por la puerta balcón envuelta en un kimono azul con flores plateadas, con el cabello semirecojido y un aura espiritual que te hizo sudar.

Cuanto joder amabas a esa mujer.

Activaste tu linea sucesoria con un infantil plan, sabías que el rojo opaco brillaba aterrador en la oscuridad y así fue como le enterraste los ojos, cruzando tus brazos y sonriendo diabolicamente, mostrando todos tus blancos dientes. Sabías que le seguías atrayendo y querías que tenga una pequeña reseña previa de la noche en que —Este mismo demonio te poseerá para la eternidad— dijiste en un murmuró justo cuando ella te localizó y su rostro sorprendido fue inmediato. Desvió la mirada perturbada y ese instante aprovechaste para desaparecer de su rango de vista y mezclaste entre la multitud.

Simple diversión.

La observaste sin despegarle los ojos durante el resto de la ceremonia. Permanecía nerviosa y pensando en ti, te encantaba la idea. Disfrutaste de sus movimientos tímidos, de su sonrisa simple, de su emoción y amor de hermana. Si te hubieras visto a ti mismo en ese momento te hubieras encontrado con el gesto relajado, los ojos apagados y una leve sonrisa de estúpido. Ya siquiera te parecías el Sasuke Uchiha del que temía toda una nación. Ahora solo eras un ninja más, buscando paz.

Hinata carcajeó y abrazó a Hanabi. Recordaste a Itachi, sonreíste y cerraste los ojos. ¿Se estaría burlando de ti en ese momento?.

Una vez que ella se había decidido a ir por ti, Hiashi se puso en su camino y te hizo entrar no solo a cenar sino que te ubicó en la mesa principal junto a él, la niña, otros Hyugas y una aterrada Hinata junto a ti.

—Lamento el pequeño incidente que ocurrió por culpa de Hinata— se disculpó el patriarca Hyuga en algún momento de la conversación.

Notaste como Hinata agachaba la cabeza—No es nada—aclaraste mientras secabas tus labios con la servilleta luego de beber.—El katon no aparentaba poderoso, tuve tiempo de sofrenarlo.

Y luego notaste como la muchacha se empequeñecía al tiempo que Hanabi la miraba con ojos acusadores. La tensión que se experimentaba en esa mesa era divertida y una maldad aun más graciosa que la anterior se te cruzó en la mente —O quizá yo creía que no sería nada, hasta que descubrí a Hinata contener esa enorme bola ígnea con sus palmas—reiteraste con naturalidad mientras colocabas una de tus manos sobre la rodilla de ella quien se puso demasiado firme en su lugar—.Y supe que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue poderoso— sin resistir la tentación de tocar más de esa piel que echaste de menos por tanto tiempo, te tomaste el atrevimiento de subir por su muslo, abriéndote paso entre la seda. Era tan delicioso explorar esa intimidad otra vez que tu sucia jugarreta terminó por excitarte y generarte una insostenible necesidad de borrar de un plumazo a todos esos Hyugas alrededor, al mundo entero inclusive y quedarte a solas con ella—. Me demostró que estaba confundido, lo hizo en varias oportunidades. Finalmente lo pude comprender. A veces uno no es consciente de sus propias "intensidades" hasta que suceden.— proseguiste con tu doble discurso y tus dedos encontraron aquel lugar donde había estado quemado y ahora no, el cual habías curado. Allí dejaste tu mano, haciendo cortas caricias con tus dedos indice y corazón, deseando subir más, disfrutando el placer que te brindaban sus temblequeos constantes.

—Quiero proponer otro brindis—anunció el mayor poniéndose de pie y Hanabi bufó, era como el quinto de la noche, quitaste la mano con cautela.—El hijo de Uchiha Fugaku nos honra con su participación en esta ceremonia tan importante y nos conmueve con su honestidad acerca del poder que un ninja no puede manipular.

—Por las intensidades— propusiste totalmente divertido alzando la copa y la observaste alzando una ceja.

—¡Por las intensidades!—respondieron todos entre aplausos.

Luego de finalizada la cena observaste como ella se alejaba de ti ¿ofendida? te perturbó la idea. Estabas ahí para recuperarla, y no era la idea que ella se molestara contigo. Te detestaste por haber sido tan inseguro en el pasado y por haberte dejado llevar los comentarios de Kakashi quien luego se había arrepentido. Le diste su espacio y cuando ella no te notó, te escabulliste por pasillos para llegar hasta su habitación. Apenas abriste la puerta sonreíste de lado, la habitación de Hinata era un vivo reflejo de ella. Simple, ordenada e infantil. Tomaste entre tus manos el certificado y te sentaste en la cama para leerlo varias veces. Rememoraste algunos episodios puntales de aquellos días compartidos, como el honorable idiota sentimental en el que te habías convertido y luego volviste a caminar por el lugar, allí fue cuando ella ingresó totalmente sorprendida de encontrarte.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿te perdiste?— te preguntó simulando su sorpresa con un gesto de fastidio. Parecía un niño pequeño con un berrinche, siquiera fingiendo podría asemejarse a una villana. Te gustó que no te tratase de "usted".

—¿Qué planes tenías si te volvías Jounin?— preguntaste con seriedad y observando por la ventana.

La habías tomado desprevenida porque dudo antes de responderte —El... el consejo esperaba que sirviera a mi clan.

—Deberías haber tomado el titulo.

—No lo merezco. Hubiera sido falsa solidaridad.

Rodeaste la habitación, te dirigiste para ver más allá del cristal las tenues luces de la villa, la ruidosa mansión había quedado en completo silencio—Claro que hubiese sido horrible que lo aceptaras sin haber entendido todo lo que entendiste en tu viaje. Pero tu forma de pensar cambió—al escucharte bufaste y reiste ironicamente—.Y después de todo ¿quién soy yo para hablar de actos egoístas?.

—Lo conseguiré en el futuro—se aproximó al descubrir el papel que llevabas en la mano—.¿Qué haces tú con mi titulo?.

—Pero que enojada estás, Hinata-Hime. Me resulta extraño verte así ¿ocurre algo?— te burlaste y la viste sonrojarse—.No solo es tu titulo, son algunos acuerdos para que formes la Policia Militar, a mi lado—su gesto enojado cambió automaticamente a uno que destilaba conmoción—.Somos un buen equipo y quiero que seas mi mano derecha. Pero por motivos legales solo estarás allí si eres Jounin.

Le costó hablar por unos instantes —No... no se que decir.

—No digas nada.

—En realidad...—inició cabizbaja luego de varios minutos de pesado silencio—. Si se que decir. Sólo que me no me animo.

—¿Aun no estamos en confianza?—le diste lugar, recostándote sobre la ventana—. Hasta los Hyuga celebraron nuestras intensidades.

—Eso fue... eso estuvo muy mal—sonreíste entretenido—.Me siento honrada de que me elijas para esa propuesta tan importante. Quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz saber que compartiré más experiencias a tu lado.

Más que complacido le extendiste su titulo, pero cuando lo tomó no lo soltaste. Tu mirada se oscureció —¿Pensaste en si hubiéramos llegado a más aquella noche que nos besamos?—inquiriste necesitando despejar esa última duda antes de llevar a cabo tu propuesta.

La pregunta tan directa la puso aun más nerviosa—No... bueno quizás... bueno... si lo hice.

—¿Ahora estarías arrepentida de entregarte a una aberrante persona?—proseguiste sin titubear.

—No— respondió segura, temblando pero con firmeza en sus ojos.

—¿Y si en este momento estarías esperando ser madre del engendro de un clan maldito?.

La pregunta, tan directa y al hueso, la descolocó. Al margen de ello, tampoco dudó en responderla— Estaría feliz. Amaría a mi hijo más que a mi propia vida. Sin importar de donde venga o qué a hecho su padre. Si me entregué a él, es porque estaba segura de estar sus brazos.

Esas palabras removieron algo interno, quizá demolieron la última pared oscura que quedaba en tu interior. La idea de verte formando una familia con esa mujer te regocijó—¿Por qué es distinto contigo?. Es ridículo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Es casi... demencial—le confesaste abrazándola y ella respondió ocultando su cabeza en tu pecho, la sentiste llorar por lo bajo y te resultó difícil creer que a una persona tan bondadosa y clara como Hinata Hyuga le importara tanto un completo ruin como tú .—Pues responderé tu pregunta. Sí, te estoy dando la razón, Hinata. Me escapaba de ti como un cobarde. Kakashi me advirtió acerca de la gran persona que eras y en realidad sé que lo eres. Pero volviste a aparecer esta mañana mientras me debatía entre volver a buscarte o no, y ya no me opondré a esto, aunque merezcas algo mejor.

—Al contrario... creo que yo jamás pude mantener alguna resistencia. Y deja de pensar en lo que mereces.

—¿Por qué?.

—Por que te equivocas.

—Entonces—la apartaste apenas para mirarla fijo—.¿Confías en mi?

—Confió en ti— te aseguró pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se le abrieron junto con la boca cuando te vio encender el Sharingan. No dejaste de mirarla aun con tus ojos rojos.

Ella te sonrió, aterrada—¿A donde me lleva?

—Ya verás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Utilizaste un justu de transportación rápido, pero aun en medio de esos segundos disfrutaste del agarre firme de Hinata en tu pecho, la abrazaste por la cintura. Tocaron el suelo pronto. Ella, a pesar de tener una de las miradas mas potentes de la historia, tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Cuando finalmente encendiste una tenue luz amarilla, la muchacha comenzó a rodear la habitación curiosa. Tu quitaste alguna de las sabanas blancas sobre los muebles que rápidamente habías transportado esa tarde, el sillón, una mesa pequeña, un espejo de pie enorme.

La miraste expectante —¿Dónde estamos, Sasuke?—te preguntó.

—Arriba de la sede de la futura policía militar—explicaste sin rebelar más.

Ella siguió caminando, explorando y tocando algunos de los muebles. Se detuvo en la vista desde el gran ventanal, toda Konoha se veía desde allí, en el fondo resaltaban los rostros de los Hokages—Es un hermoso lugar.

—Haré poner cortinas cuando tallen en la piedra el rostro de Naruto—bromeaste y ella río.

—Me alegra mucho que me haya enseñado su nuevo hogar— te sonrió sinceramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nuestro—corregiste con seriedad y ella abrió los ojos.

—Nu..nu..es...

—Le he pedido tu mano a Hiashi antes de la ceremonia— creíste que en cualquier momento ella se desvanecería—.Hacía mucho que no tartamudeabas tan severamente.

Hinata retrocedió algunos pasos con las manos al frente y por un momento temiste que te rechazara, sin embargo hizo algo totalmente contrario ya que corrió hasta ti y te abrazó fuertemente—.¿Entonces?—indagaste con soberbia rodeándola con tus brazos.

—Eres un idiota. Te has comportado como un idiota todos estos meses—. te insultó como jamás pensaste que haría entre lagrimas.—Me siento muy feliz.

—Eso es lo único que realmente importa—le susurraste y la besaste en un beso profundo que pronto se convirtió en caricias desparramadas por todos sus cuerpos, desesperadas, intentando recuperar todo aquel tiempo confuso y perdido.

A continuación nunca previste lo que Hinata hizo. Creías conocerla lo suficiente cómo para acertar todos sus movimientos, pero cuando ella te dio la espalda y frente al gran espejo que yacía sobre la pared, comenzó a retirar su kimono, la luz lunar volvió a hacer palidecer esa piel desnuda tal como aquellas noches de deseo interminable donde ella dormía y tu solo solías retorcerte en tu propia fantasía prohibida, volvió a verse suave como cuando la curaste, recordaste sentirla, querías tocarla y ahora ella se entregaba a ti, con un miedo tembloroso que notabas y ojos brillantes de nervios, pero segura.

Y para ti.

Tragaste en secó e intentaste relajar tu rostro, te viste reflejado y tu perturbador gesto de monstruo acechando a su pequeña presa hasta a ti mismo te sorprendió. Dudaste en caminar hacia ella, un impulso más fuerte que mil demonios arrastrándote al infierno te enviaban a hacerle todo tipo de cosas, pero en un respiro contuviste todo el aire y retrocediste lentamente, sin quitar tus ojos de encima y te sentaste en el amplio sillón, relajaste y estiraste los brazos justo cuando ella terminó de bajar su ropa. Se había mantenido mirando el suelo pero especuló observando tu reflejo, como si esperara tu aprobación.

—Aunque parezca mentira e impropio—. confesó con la voz entrecortada.—Esa noche desee estar contigo tanto como tú. Estoy aterrada pero quiero... sentirme segura una vez en mi vida y creo que este es el momento.

—Hinata, no me tengas miedo— ordenaste con tono suplicante.—Y aunque no lo aceptaras, mi vida se reduciría a insistir hasta que me aceptes. No hay dios, ni poder, ni bestia de no sé cuantas colas que me detenga, incluso si muero esta misma noche me las ingeniaré para perseguirte y te poseeré.

—Quizás si estés realmente loco— se burló olvidando su nerviosismo por un momento—. Eso... me atrae mucho.

Sonreíste de lado y enseguida ese gesto se desvaneció al ver su curvilínea espalda y su fino cuello que se destacaba gracias al cabello recojido, al ver sus pechos totalmente expuestos, su vientre apenas abultado, sus largas piernas, sus nalgas redondeadas, te sentiste el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Esa obra de arte finalmente iba a ser tuya.

¿Merecías, en realidad, todo eso?

—Aun te queda una prenda—tentaste desde tu lugar con un brillo resplandeciente en tus ojos.

Hinata sonrió para ocultar su miedo, cerró los ojos y las largas pestañas le decoraron el rostro. Se inclinó para retirar sus bragas y sus pechos se movieron. Te mordiste el labio con fuerza cuando viste la piel de su trasero aparecer debajo de la fina tela, volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Camina hacía mi—le ordenaste con voz que de tan roca sufría cortándose.

Al verla detenida ensimismada en su lugar pensaste que pudo haberse arrepentido y una ligera desesperación que apoderó de tu pecho. No sabías si lo merecías, en realidad estabas seguro de que esa mujer tan increíble, inteligente y hermosa era un milagro que se había equivocado de desdichado, aun así te lo quedarías para ti. Ese egoísmo con el habías luchado desde tu regreso a Konoha, había regresado.

Y te encantaba que así sea.

No fue posible que tus ojos quitaran esa oscuridad chispeante que se encendía. Removiste tu camisa con cautela mientras ella no se perdía ningún movimiento tuyo, luego seguiste con el resto de tus prendas. No te preocupaba tu exposición, tu desnudez, intentaste relajar tus músculos tensos por la necesidad aberrante, todo sin dejar de mirarla. Finalmente ella se dispuso a caminar hacía ti, en una marcha interminable que hacía que tu pecho se elevara al respirar en profundidad, te debías ver aterrador de eso estabas seguro. No llegó hasta tu posición, tu la tomaste de la muñeca y la subiste a ahorcajadas tuya. El contacto de sus vientres cálidos y sus sexos los paralizo por unos segundos en los que solo se oían sus respiraciones conmocionadas, se observaron fijamente —Besame— le rogaste y ella accedió a hacerlo suavemente, dudosa al principio termino introduciendo su pequeña y suave lengua en tu boca, lamiendo tu interior como si fuera un minúsculo animal. La aferraste fuerte las caderas —Besame y demuéstrame que no me temes, que no soy un puto monstruo, que me quieres... hasta que me lo crea—le suplicaste mientras subías las manos disfrutando de su piel hasta sus pechos y allí te llenaste con los mismos, deleitándote de su peso y textura, la escuchaste quejarse y supiste que no soportarías un minuto más en aquel tortuoso estado.

—No te quiero— confesó con la voz sufrida por tus caricias.—Te amo, Uchiha Sasuke— soltó con los ojos lagrimeantes y la tes enrojecida. Sintiendo como tus manos habían descendido hasta lo más intimo de su ser donde la acariciabas con firmeza y suavidad.—Te amo—reiteró casi en un grito suplicante—.Ja-jamás había sentido algo así antes— aceptó en un hilo de voz.

Tu respiración se intensificó aun más, tu miembro dolió profundamente después de oírla, besaste y mordisqueaste su cuello temiendo devorarlo, ella cerró instintivamente sus piernas atrapando tu mano que no dejaba de moverse frenética dándole placer, pronto la sentiste lista para ti, tibia, húmeda. La giraste bruscamente dejándola a merced de tu cuerpo en ese sillón, te abalanzaste sobre ella quien te miraba suplicante, sonrojada, llena de sudor propio y tuyo, tus cabellos ya estaban pegados en tu frente cuando volviste a sostener sus pechos y con ambos pulgares los acariciaste en sus zonas sensibles, con los ojos oscuros como dos pozos sin final le susurraste —Estas manos han hecho mucho daño— lejos de indignar a Hinata, con tus dichos la viste retorcerse y supiste que el morbo estaba de tu lado—. Y de la misma forma te darán placer, todas, absolutamente todas las noches de tu vida. Te van a tocar hasta que te desvanezcas en mi manos, y antes de perder a consciencia solo recordarás una verdad: me amas.

—Sasuke...— apenas pudo balbucear cuando reemplazaste tus manos por tus labios y lengua ocasionándole un temblor fatídico en todo el cuerpo. Así permaneciste un tiempo prolongado, saboreandola como se te venía en gana.—Sasuke.. no... no soporto...

La supiste totalmente lista para ti y sin mediar, guiaste tu erección hacía ella quien gimió de dolor y tu de placer al sentir lo apretada que se encontraba —Sentirás dolor— le explicaste intentando no caer en la locura sobre la que te estabas balanceando, un abismo delicioso—.Pero luego te provocaré mucho placer...—intentaste contenerte para seguir hablando, verla tan sumisa y dócil te volvió tan demente como el momento físico y profundo que estabas disfrutando.—Tanto... que te contendrás para no gritar pero no podrás y quiero, que en ese instante donde te poseo grites y gimas y solloces mi nombre— seguiste demandando mientras te movías firmemente y entre dientes sufrías el más doloroso placer que jamás creíste experimentar. Pronto Hinata comenzó a vivir las mismas sensaciones y tal como lo dijo tu predicción ella solo pudo sostenerse de ti firmemente —Sa... sasuke... Sas— balbuceó casi en un llanto y tu mandíbula se tensó.

—Dímelo otra vez, dime que me amas— ordenaste mientras movías tus caderas profundamente y te aferrabas de su cintura como un naufrago a la deriva, hundías tu cabeza en su cuello besando y aspirando el aroma que desprendía.

Las vibraciones se acentuaron, los ruidos se intensificaron.

—Te... amo... Sasuke— se esforzó en hablar y sentiste que su final llegaba junto con el tuyo.

—Yo.. siento como si lo hubiera hecho desde antes de nacer— apenas le susurraste antes de dejar un pedazo de tu ser para siempre, en ella. Sentiste como se aliviaba tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu alma.

Por primera vez, en aquel cuarto y aferrado a la cintura de Hinata Hyuga, olvidaste tu completa existencia, olvidaste tu nombre, tu apellido y tu pasado. Solo pudiste pensar en una única verdad:

Estabas en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es extraño, no soy adepta a finales tan concretos y felices así que no se acostumbren! les agradezco a todos por la paciencia como verán, ya recuperé mi pc y para que vean que no miento les dejo un pequeño adelanto de "Lo Excesivo" y "Kabuchiko"

 _ **LO EXCESIVO**_

 _"—¿En tus libros no dice que los príncipes azules también se drogan?_

 _—Yo... no... no preferimos los mismos autores... tu... ¡quieres ponerme ebria y drogada para hacerme tu que sabes que!._

 _Sasuke estiró su cabeza hacía atrás y contempló por un momento el techo espejado, luego se volvió a ella—No hay necesidad de precipitarse. Ya tu misma me pedirás a mucha conciencia que te las haga—Hinata acabó escuchándolo boquiabierta, quizá él tenía razón—. Pero que callada te quedaste. ¿Por qué no me cantas tu canción?."_

 ** _KABUCHIKO_**

 _"Él negó entretenido —De verdad que no eres tan inocente como creí. Bien, ser pensante, aquí nadie se deja tocar al menos que quiera hacerlo._

 _Otra vez torció la cabeza, confundida —Entonces... ¿qué son?._

 _—Sonaste despectiva._

 _—No quise serlo—aclaró apresurada con ambas manos adelante, mientras lo observaba sacar una pequeña caja y destapar una lapicera. Con el capuchón en la boca escribió rápidamente._

 _—Mi celular y una dirección. Ven mañana a primera hora cuando lo decidas— acto seguido depositó sobre las pertenencias de Hinata una caja de leche de almendras._

 _Hinata se quedó observando perturbada el detalle —Dijo que... no me involucre si era sensata._

 _Sasuke se frenó sobre sus pasos y volteó hacia ella, antes de desaparecer por la puerta le incrustó los ojos oscuros y le dijo—Cuándo quieren acabar con tus sueños, la sensatez queda relegada a la menor de las virtudes."_

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo para este twoshot y quiero especialmente enviarle mis fuerzas a todos mis lectores Mexicanos, sé que están pasando momentos difíciles y me duele ver sufrir a gente tan hermosa y amable como son. Espero que puedan superar la situación y tengo mucha fé que lo harán por que la historia demuestra que son un pueblo guerrero, con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Les doy a la distancia un abrazo enorme.**


End file.
